Chess Pieces On A Chessboard
by MitsukaiYuki
Summary: Years later, the mischievous twin Knights would meet and take control of the game supported by the Rook who was always watching by the side. And not even the Bishops who are both beside the King and Queen would be able to stop them. Not even when they use the pawns to keep the important pieces by their side. "That's how destiny play it's game." NxM
1. (一): Seven Years Later

Another story! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy reading! This story came about many months ago but I couldn't publish it because of some certain reasons I'm too lazy to tell. Hahaha! I wanted to create a story where there's nothing supernatural but a normal story with a normal plotline. Then this was created. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chess Pieces On A Chessboard<span>**

_Chapter I (_一_): Prologue: Seven Years Later_

* * *

><p>They had just gotten out of the hospital. She successfully delivered twin babies. One girl and one boy. He stayed by her side through hours of delivery holding her hand, supporting her. They arrived at the mansion an hour ago.<p>

"The boy's mine," he declared out of the blue shocking her who's watching the twins sleep with a smile but when she heard what he said, the smile vanished.

"What? You're gonna separate them?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't need the girl. I need an heir not an heiress."

"But—"

"No buts. I'll let you keep the girl and the money while I keep the boy and your word that I won't ever see you again. Am I clear?" He said in a voice full of authority. She knew that the man isn't the type that should be messed with and there won't be a good outcome in disagreeing with him.

It breaks her heart to say "Yes." but she knew better than to go back on her words. After all, everything is part of their contract. Is it bad to think that such a man would want her even if it is just her wanting to think that way? Is it wrong to wish for him to love her even though she knew from the very beginning that he won't?

He had just stayed with her through the delivery and even held her hand. He took care of her while she was carrying the babies for months. He gave in to her sudden wants and needs without complain. He held her like she's the most important thing in the world. Was it all to get an heir?

_What am I thinking? Of course it was._

It was all just an agreement. She'll bear him an heir and he'll pay her. It was all for that. If only she didn't need so much money in just a short time and if only she didn't agree to the stupid contract then she wouldn't have felt so broken. He's a businessman. His job, his company, are the most important things to him.

"I only have one thing to ask." She said in a soft whisper but enough for him to hear. His expression turned colder and harder than it ever was. _As I expected she'll ask for more. Typical. Tch._

"You are in no position to ask for anything." He said in a cold voice that added to her pain but she had to be tough for herself and the babies.

"I know that. It shouldn't be that hard. Please," she said almost begging.

"What, you need more money? Tell me I—"

"No! I don't need anymore of that!" She shouted.

What does he think of her? Does he think that all she was after was money? Does he not have a clue on what she really wants? _What a joke_. She's getting angrier by the second but she hid it. She's asking for something and she is, as he had said, in no position to ask for something.

"Then what!" He also started shouting.

"Love him." She said that stopped him. "Just love him for me. That's all I ask." She said it with a strong look yet pain is etched in her eyes which he failed to notice.

She turned her back on him. She lifted the baby boy to her chest and hugged him. "I'm sorry I won't see you grow up. I hope you'll grow up wonderfully." She said as tears fell from her eyes no matter how much she tried to stop it.

"I hope you make your father happy. I love you." She whispered to the baby so he won't hear.

She kissed the baby boy's forehead and smiled at him for the second and last time. The first one when she first saw them. She put him down on his bed and she picked up the baby girl and walked out of his house without saying another word to him who was still frozen on his spot following her every moves with his eyes.

She admit that she's too exhausted to go outside but she didn't care. Every second she spent there pained her and she can't bear to look at his face anymore.

She didn't turn.

She's afraid of looking back and confirming that he didn't go after her. She inwardly laughed at her pitiful self. _Why would he even bother to go after me? I am nothing to him. I'm just a girl who made a deal with him, bore him an heir and the girl he threw away soon after I've given what I bargained for. What a perfect life I have._

That was the last time they ever saw each other.

What both of them didn't know is that no matter how much they try to get away from one another, as long as there's even one thing connecting both of them, destiny would pull them together. No matter how cruel it may be.

_ That's how destiny plays it's game._

_That's how destiny would play them._

_ Like chess pieces on a chessboard._

Then years later, the mischievous twin Knights would meet and take control of the game supported by the Rook who was always watching by the side. And not even the Bishops who are both beside the King and Queen would be able to stop them. Not even when they use the pawns to keep the important pieces by their side.

* * *

><p><em>Seven Years Later...<em>

"Finish you're food, Nami!"

"Yes mommy!" A raven-haired girl with crimson eyes smiled cheerfully at her mother. _She looks so much like him._

"You know mommy my classmate told me that I have a beautiful and cool mommy. She said she wants to be like you when she grows up!" Mikan smiled at her daughter.

It's been seven years. Seven years since she last saw him. Seven years with a scarred heart that still hurts every time she thinks of them.

_"The boy's mine." He said out of the blue shocking her who's watching the twins sleep with a smile but when she heard what he said, the smile vanished._

_"What? You're gonna separate them?" She asked in disbelief.  
><em>

_"I don't need the girl. I need an heir not an heiress."_

_"But—"_

_"No buts. I'll let you keep the girl and the money while I keep the boy and your word that I won't ever see you again. Am I clear?"_

_It breaks her heart to say "Yes." but she knew better than to go back on her words. After all, everything is a part of their contract. Is it bad to think that such a man would want her even if it is just her wanting to think that way? Is it wrong to wish for him to love her even though she knew from the very beginning that he won't?_

She didn't break their agreement. Not once did she ever went to see their son even though she wants to see him so much. What does he look like now? What is the color of his eyes, his hair? Does he look like her or his father? He must probably look identical to his twin. She wondered about this things always. Not a day goes by without her thinking of her son.

She hadn't change; her looks, her voice, her laugh. She just got more mature. According to her best friend, Hotaru, becoming a mother is good for her. It made her more adult-like. Is she really mature as they claimed her to be?

"What's wrong mommy? You look sad." Her daughter asked. Confusion written all over her face.

"Who's sad? Huh? Want me to tickle you?" She said as she held up her hands. Nami's eyes widened and tried to get away from her tickling mommy but got caught and tickled without mercy.

"Tell me who's sad. I didn't hear you baby!" She said as she continued tickling her daughter lightly.

"I... St..op... Haha... Mommy stop... Hahaha!" Nami said between her giggles.

Mikan stopped and looked at her daughter seriously. "What did you say, baby?"

"Okay, okay! Fine. I didn't say anything." Nami said and she walk towards the stairs.

"But I still saw my mommy sad!" She stuck her tongue out before she sprinted towards her bedroom upstairs and not forgetting to lock the door incase her mother catch up to her.

"Yukihira Natsumi, you cheater!"

It was always like that with the two of them. Sometimes her daughter would catch her making a sad face and she would tease her to make her feel better and she's very grateful for that. Nami grew up to be a very bright child like her father and very cheerful like her. She looks so much like him that she always remember him whenever she sees Nami especially when she doesn't smile.

And it's very hard for her.

"Mommy where is my daddy?" Nami asked her one time when she put her to bed. The question made her panic but she hid it from her. She knew she had to lie to Nami.

"Your daddy is dead, Nami. He... he died from a car accident." She said.

"Why didn't I see any pictures of him?"

"Because our house caught fire and all his pictures got burned. Good thing we are both out of the house that time." Mikan said. She was never a good liar but she hope Nami would believe her lies. She has to.

"Mommy, does daddy love me?" Mikan looked into her crimson eyes and gulped.

Mikan remembered his exact words that day to her. _I don't need the girl. I need an heir not an heiress. _She couldn't possibly tell her daughter that the reason she doesn't have a father was because he didn't need her. Her poor daughter.

"Of course, baby." Mikan tried so hard to keep her voice from breaking.

"Do you love daddy?" Mikan thought of that. Does she love him?

"Y-yes. I do." She didn't know for sure but she had to say yes to her. To make her think that she had parents who loves each other. A perfect family that would make any child happy.

Nami smiled as if pleased. Mikan thought that her questions would stop but she was wrong. "Does daddy love you, mommy?"

Mikan froze.

She couldn't answer that. That is the one question she couldn't answer with a lie. She mustered up an angry face and faced her daughter. "Nami, what's with all those questions? You should sleep. Now."

Nami's smile faded.

Mikan kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good night, Nami." Mikan whispered and went out of her daughter's room.

That's one of the things she doesn't like with the agreement they made. She had to lie and avoid her daughter's questions. She knew that one day she wouldn't be able to avoid her daughter's questions anymore. And she fears that.

Mikan went to Hotaru's house the day after that. She has to ask her best friend for an advice. Nami came with her but Mikan told her daughter to play games on her aunt's laptop. Something that the little girl loves to do. Hotaru really spoiled her niece too much.

"Hotaru, what do I do?" Mikan asked her best friend desperately.

Hotaru stared at her blankly, "We both know that you know what to do, Mikan. You just don't want to do it." She said.

"But Hotaru! How can you expect me to tell her that her own father didn't want her?" She yelled without meaning to. "I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"I know, Mikan. It's fine. But how long are you planning to hide it from her? I know that she's too young to understand that contract you made with that bastard but she has the right to know. She's young, yes, but not stupid."

Hotaru is mad at the person responsible for her best friend's suffering. The guy is her cousin but ever since the night Mikan ran to her, crying, she swore that if she ever see him near Mikan again, he'll experience hell like never before. Whenever they see each other at family parties and such she would bore holes at his back. She also never spoke to him again unless it's business they're talking about.

"I don't know. As long as I can? Or when we're both ready." Mikan sounded so unsure with herself. She too want to know when. When will she ever be ready?

Hotaru decided not to question her anymore. "This is just an advice, Mikan. You have to tell her the truth soon even if it hurts her. Hurting her is inevitable and I know you only want to protect her but she'll hurt more if you prolong the days. It's your family, you decide."

Mikan thought about what Hotaru advised to her and decided that as soon as she gather the courage she needed she will tell her daughter. It pains her to always lie to her daughter.

No mother would be able to continuously deceive her child forever.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Dou da? What do you guys think? If you have any comments or questions then review or pm me. I would be sure to reply. :) Look forward to the next chapter! It's much better than this one. You'll also meet Nami's father whose identity is quite obvious already. Haha!<p>

-MitsukaiYuki


	2. (二): The Twin Knights

Oh no! I've been found out! Nah, just joking. Haha! XxShirayukixX's review actually saved me. Though it's cliché as you said, it's better than nothing or writing something corny for their meeting. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chess Pieces On A Chessboard<span>**

_Chapter II (_二_): The Twin Knights_

* * *

><p>"Nami, are you ready? I'm going to leave you!" Mikan shouted to her daughter. <em>Really, this daughter of mine reminds me so much of myself when I was her age<em>, she thought with a smile.

Nami ran down the stairs only to trip at the last four steps and came tumbling down. "Owiee~!" she cried.

"Mou! What are you doing, Nami. It's the third time this week!" Mikan went to her daughter and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, mommy. I'm fine. I'm used to it." Nami smiled and awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

_Still, I'm not this clumsy when I was little_, she sweat dropped.

"Let's go?" Mikan asked with a smile.

"Hai!" Nami replied with the same cheerful attitude her mother has.

No matter how you look at the two of them, they don't look like mother and daughter at all. To those who doesn't know them well enough, they look like sisters. They went out of their house and jumped into their car. It was the usual scenario. Nami would always oversleep and would come tumbling down the stairs, Mikan would drive her to school and then to her own work.

"Bye Nami! I love you!" She kissed her daughter's cheeks.

"I love you too, mommy but please stop shouting." Nami felt awkward with the stares they're receiving.

"Your voice is too loud!" She complained while her mother pouted childishly.

"Mou! You are so much like your father. He used to always complain about that all the time!" Mikan said remembering those times in the past.

"Really?" Nami perked up. She really loves to hear things about her dad and would always pay full attention if he was their topic.

"Yeah." Mikan smiled but her smile was empty.

"Shouldn't you be in your classroom by now? Your teacher might explode again." she told her daughter with a wink and shared a laugh with her.

"Okay. Bye!" Nami waved as she watched Mikan drive away.

Her hand dropped to her side when their car were no longer in sight. She didn't fail to notice that empty smile her mother made and the expression she showed when she started the car and drove away.

"Mommy... Why do you always look like you're in pain whenever we talked about daddy?" Nami sighed and turned to walk to her classroom.

"Good morning, class! I have a great news for you today." The teacher said cheerfully as soon as she entered.

The students started talking amongst themselves, wondering what that great news is. The teacher held her hand up to silence her students before going on to announce the great news. "We have a new student!"

Some were excited to have a new classmate, some wondered how the new student would look like and some has their minds up in the clouds.

"You may come in!"

At the cue, a boy with dark raven hair entered the classroom with one hand buried inside his pocket. Girls squealed when they caught sight of his face. He was absolutely adorable!

"Go on and introduce yourself!" The teacher beamed while the lad noticeably frowned in irritation.

He muttered something like, "You don't have to tell me."

"My name is Yuzuki. Yuzu(柚子), the lemon-like fruit and ki(木), the kanji for tree. 7 years old and not interested with fan girls." He warned but the girls were unaffected save for one particular girl who was more interested on the view outside than what's happening inside.

"O-Kay? Moving on. Your partner will be...," the teacher trailed off and her eyes wandered off to find the perfect partner for the boy who has little interest with clingy girls. She knows exactly this type of boys and the perfect match for them.

Her eyes shined as she found the one. "Nami! Your partner will be Nami."

The girls groaned because they were not chosen but they really couldn't do anything but be envious of Nami. Nami was too charismatic to be messed with and they bet that the new boy was the same. Nami, however, snapped back to reality when she heard her name.

"Uh... Yes?"

The teacher grinned. "Meet your new partner!"

Nami's eyes turned to the one her teacher was referring to and as soon as she did so, their eyes met. Crimson on crimson. It was a big surprise to find someone who has the same eye color because crimson was rare for an eye color. For a while no one spoke nor move as the two engaged on a staring contest.

"Nami?" The teacher was the one who broke it all.

"Oh!" Nami absent-mindedly stood up from her seat and quickly made her way to the front, bumping to some chairs on her way.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Yukihira Natsumi (行平 夏蜜). Natsu(夏), the kanji for summer and Mi(蜜), from the fruit mandarin orange or from honey. I'm seven years old. You can call me Nami!" Nami held out her hand which the lad only stared at.

Nami was about to retreat her hand back thinking that he wouldn't take it but was a little surprised when he took her hand. "I'm Yuzuki. By the way, were you always this clumsy?"

Nami would have been insulted but seeing the curious look on his face, she couldn't help but laugh. "Well, yes. Always have!"

They brought down their hands. Yuzuki still has a confused expression on his face. "And you're proud of that?"

Nami grinned as she walked back to her seat and told him to follow her. Nami answered his question after they finally settled down on their seat. "I couldn't possibly hate the trait I got from my mother."

Yuzuki nodded in understanding.

"I... like you."

Gasps filled the classroom and Yuzuki looked at his new classmates only to learn that they were all eavesdropping on their conversation. He looked back at Nami who has one eyebrow raised as if saying carry-on.

"You're not clingy like other girls," he explained.

Nami laughed again. "Of course! I totally feel you. But,"

Yuzuki's eyebrow automatically raised when he heard the word "But".

"You shouldn't say things that would be easily misunderstood by others, Yuki. That would only create problems for you in the future!" Nami continued.

"Y-yuki?"

She nodded. "I'm known for giving nicknames you know! **Yu**zu**ki**, Yuki. Look, mine too. **Na**tsu**mi**, Nami. See? That's the first two letters and the last two letters of our names!"

"Oh. I get it." Nami was glad she made new friend but she couldn't help but pout when he said, "but don't call me Yuki."

* * *

><p>Yuzuki shook his head as he walled out of the classroom.<p>

Although the girl wasn't clingy or star struck by him, she was simply too loud and talkative that he found it hard to keep up. He was a bit thankful though. Someone was actually not affected by his looks that he inherited from his gorgeous—according to people—father. Sometimes, it wasn't good to have such a face because no one would really take you seriously or act normal around you. But here he is, having a partner who wasn't affected by his looks at all and he had a feeling she will never be.

Not to mention having the same eyes. All his life, Yuzuki never once met someone who has the same eyes as him and his father. And his new partner suddenly turned up. She was too weird. They just met each other and she was already taking over his mind.

"Yuuuuuki~! Wait for meee~!"

Yuzuki rolled his fire-like eyes when he heard that loud high-pitched voice that filled the hallway. He didn't stop and continued walking in his own pace.

"Hey, Yuki! Are you going home by yourself or will someone pick you up?" Nami asked as soon when she caught up to him.

"My father would pick me up today since this is my first day." He answered as he checked his watch for the time. They were already at the school's entrance. "And don't call me that, Yukihira."

Ignoring the follow-up statement, Nami patted his shoulder making him raise an eyebrow at the action. "Lucky you! I still have to go to where my mom works and wait for her time out and we'll go home together."

"Why don't you just wait for her at home?" Yuzuki asked, weirded out by what she said.

A sad expression flashed on Nami's face only for a second but Yuzuki's sharp eyes still caught it. "I don't want to wait for her at home all by myself. That's lonely, you know."

Putting the pieces together, Yuzuki didn't need much—as he was a genius—to figure out his partner's situation. He sighed. "I know."

Nami looked at him in confusion and was about to ask what he meant but a car suddenly pulled up in front of them. An expensive looking sports car which she doesn't know the name.

"My father's here," Yuzuki announced.

Nami doesn't know why but at that moment, her heart was beating furiously against her chest when the car's window slowly opened.

"Yuzuki," a deep voice from inside was heard and the loud thumping on her chest doubled.

Unable to take the nervousness, she bowed surprising Yuzuki. "My name is Nami and I'm your son's partner! I promise I'll take care of him from now on. Nice to meet you, sir but I really must be going now! Bye, Yuki." She said in one breath before taking off, leaving Yuzuki flabbergasted.

"Yukihira!" He called but she was already far. Man, she's fast!

"Who was that girl, Yuzuki?" The car's window was now fully opened to reveal a 29 year old man with raven-hair wearing black shades. "And who the hell is Yuki?"

Yuzuki composed himself. He couldn't look like an idiot in front of his father. "That girl is my classmate, seat mate and partner." He answered before running around the car to sit at the passenger's seat beside his father.

"And Yuki is me. She went and gave me a nickname. Hadn't stopped calling me ever since." He shook his head, remembering how the nickname came about.

"She's interesting, that girl." The man commented before starting the car.

"She is, dad. She is." Yuzuki replied earning a teasing smirk from his father.

"You like her?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But not romantically."

"Is that so?" He knew his son. He wouldn't lie to him that's why he didn't question him about that further. "How about her? Does she like you? And I mean romantically."

The man was surprised to see his son laughing.

"Nah. My charms obviously doesn't work on her. Not like I was even trying to charm her. I even told her I like her." Yuzuki's heart skipped a bit when the car abruptly stopped pushing him forward and it not for the seatbelt, his face would have greeted the windshield.

"Damn it, dad! What the hell are you doing?" Yuzuki placed a hand on his chest to calm himself.

"You told her you like her!?" His father exclaimed in disbelief.

"So?" He replied, annoyed at his father.

"You idiot! What the hell are you thinking confessing like that!"

His eyes widened as he finally got what his father is thinking. "I already told you it wasn't anything romantic!"

His father seemed to calm down at that and started driving again. "So? Did she misunderstand? Did she took it all wrongly and suddenly likes you?"

Once again, his son laughed and once again, he was surprised.

"Just the opposite, dad. She waited for my explanation before jumping to conclusion unlike the eavesdroppers listening to our conversation who reacted exaggeratedly. She even laughed at me! She said she's the same but I shouldn't say something that people would easily misunderstand." Yuzuki ranted while his father glanced at him.

Maybe it was a good thing that he agreed to transfer Yuzuki at this school. He seemed happy on his first day.

"I agree with her. Don't say such things again, you'll look like an idiot." His smirk widened when he felt his son's glare directed at him while he concentrated on his driving. "Introduce me to her sometime. I want to meet this girl who caught my son's eye."

"Dad, you're making it sound like I'm interested in her. I don't like her like that."

His father chuckled. "I know. Not romantically, noted."

Yuzuki ignored his father and looked out the window. He wondered if she's already waiting for her mother. Speaking of Nami's mother. He wondered how she's like. If she gave birth to someone like Nami, what kind of person was Nami's mother?

"Tell me more about this Nami girl, Yuzuki."

Yuzuki peeled his eyes away from outside and turned his head to look at his father. What's with him? Why is he too interested with Nami? Though he can't blame him, he too thinks that girl is interesting.

"Her name is Yukihira Natsumi. She's too clumsy, too loud and too cheerful. She doesn't seem to run out of things to say. I don't know why but she always has this... big grin on her face. She also has this charm to her and it seems like her classmates can't do anything to her at all even if they're jealous of her." Thinking about it, it was incredible how much of a bright person she was. Yuzuki couldn't help the small smile that lit on his face. He doesn't understand why he was so amazed by someone he had met just this morning.

"If you hadn't said that you're not interested in her romantically, I would have assumed you were with that smile on your face." His father smirked and immediately the smile on his face dropped into his usual bored expression.

They were silent after that.

When the car turned left his father spoke again. "You... haven't smiled for a long time now," he commented.

Yuzuki was a little surprised but he didn't show it. His father had noticed. He thought he was too busy with their company to even realize that but it seems his father has been paying a little attention to him. And that made him happy.

He understand why his father was busy all the time. It was all for him, after all. For his future. He had always admired his father while others feared him because he was strict and always has this emotionless expression and would not hesitate to destroy anyone who dared make an enemy out of him. He has the looks, the body, the money and the brains. He had a company that he inherited from his father which was now at the top in the business world.

Simply put, he has everything any person could ever want. A definition of a perfect man. Only, his father wasn't perfect as others may think. There are times he caught his father staring at a picture frame inside his study. He would hold onto that particular frame as if it was something he treasured. That was the only time he could see genuine emotions from his father but even now, he still couldn't understand which emotion was it. That one emotion he often see in his eyes.

"You don't smile either."

The car stopped when the traffic light turned red. His father answered him without looking at him. "Hn. Someone took my smile away."

Yuzuki frowned. "Why don't you get it back then?"

For a second there, Yuzuki thought he saw a flash of a bitter smile cross his father's face before he answered. "I can't."

"Why not? You're rich and powerful. Surely you can find that person anywhere in the world!"

His father reached for his shades and removed them before looking straight into his son's eyes. For the second time that day, two eyes of the color clashed. Crimson stared intently on crimson. "Because this rich and powerful person you're talking about is the one who pushed that person away forever." And the traffic light turned green.

Yuzuki processed what his father just told him.

He doesn't understand what he meant at all. He said that the reason why he doesn't smile is because someone took it away but he also said that it was him who pushed that person away from him. The questions bugging his mind right now was who and why. Who was that person he was talking about and why did he push that person away?

Though he admires him and he wanted to be like him when he grew up, it wasn't easy to be his father.

"I won't smile as long as you don't smile, dad."

His father looked at him in surprise. He hadn't expected his son to say that.

"I don't want to be happy when you're not."

It wasn't easy to be his father. It wasn't easy to be Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Another chapter done! I'm really enjoying writing this. Hahaha! Anyway, if you have any questions, comments or concerns don't hesitate to review or send me a pm. I don't bite. :) I would be more than happy to hear from the readers!<p>

Reply to the Reviews:

PureSakura1999: Hohoho! I already gave him a nmae before I published my story and I'm quite proud of the name too. It has a connection to Natsume and Mikan's name which are name of fruits. Jujube and Mandarin. :D

xXemotionlessgurlXx: Yep! I had no intention of keeping his identity as a secret in this story that's why I revealed Nami's features at the beginning. I wanted the readers to be more curious about their past than the father's identity. :)

Guest: Ohhh. Thanks for pointing that out. I'm actually using Iphone to write this so it's kinda hard to type and it's too easy to make a mistake.

AnimeMango: I'm so glad you felt the emotions I wanted to convey. :)

AiramEnayle: The adults' age? I'll mention that in the chapter about Natsume and Mikan. Though I already mentioned Natsume's. And yes, Nami and her twin are the knights. The rooks? Still zip. :D and the bishops are definitely not Hotaru and Ruka. When it comes to the twin's appearance, they're identical twins. So they look like each other. But personality-wise, Nami was raised by a cheerful person and Yuzuki was raised by an emotionless person. What do you think? :)

Purple Pearls Turned Black: Hope you will love the coming chapters! Thanks for reviewing! :)

-MitsukaiYuki


	3. (三): The King's Bishop

Sorry if it's so short. Tried to prolong it but can't. I still hope you enjoy reading! Thank you very much to those who reviewed! Every review I get just makes me so excited to write more! 8-)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters. Except for the ever so adorable Yuzuki and Nami because they are my OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chess Pieces On A Chessboard<span>**

_Chapter III (三): The King's Bishop_

* * *

><p>"Young master, it's time for school. You have to wake up now or you'll be late." A gentle but old voice was the first thing Yuzuki heard every morning.<p>

"Young master," the voice called again.

Yuzuki opened his eyes but quickly closed them again because of the light from the window. He turned his head to the opposite side before opening them again and saw the usual person who always comes to wake him up in the morning.

"Good morning, Chiaki-san," Yuzuki greeted.

"Good morning. The master is waiting for you downstairs. Hurry up now and let's get you ready for school." The old woman smiled gently at him.

"No need, Chiaki-san. I can do it myself. Thank you for waking me up." Yuzuki said while yawning.

"My! What a good child you are. I'm sure the master would be so proud of you!"

Chiaki-san is the head maid. She had been serving the Hyuuga family all her life and was deeply loyal to the family that she even gave up her chance to have her own family and instead chose to stay and serve the Hyuuga family.

"Wait here. I'll prepare your bath for you. Your uniform is also ready."

Yuzuki nodded absent-mindedly. He was still in his half asleep state and wishing he could just skip school and lay down on his comfortable bed and go back to his own cloud nine. And he did.

"Young master!" Chiaki-san called him sternly making him shot up from the bed in surprise.

"Ah! Yes?" Yuzuki was obviously fighting his drowsiness. His eyelids were dropping and he was just forcing them to open.

Chiaki-san shook her head. "You have always been hard to wake in the morning."

She went to him and helped him get down from the bed. "I've finished preparing your bath. Go on and wash. Your father is already downstairs. You and I know how much he's into punctuality."

The old woman grinned causing Yuzuki to chuckle. "And how impatient he really is."

Yuzuki entered the bathroom and brushed his teeth first. He looked at his reflection from the mirror and almost laughed. He looked silly with his dark raven hair pointing at all directions, his crimson eyes still looked sleepy and his pajama shirt all crumpled. After that, he stripped and jumped on the warm bath.

_Ah_, he thought as his body slowly adjusts to the water's temperature. _Ofuro*_ is really his favorite part in the morning, aside from breakfast that is. (a/n: {*} - Japanese Bath)

But the downside to all this is that he couldn't stay too long because he will be late for school and though he wanted to stay longer, he went out of the tub and grabbed a towel then wrapped it on the lower part of his body. He went out of the bathroom and found his uniform on his bed. His uniform is composed of a black, long-sleeve vest with a white collar and red plaid shorts, and knee high boots.

He could have gotten them himself from the closet. He shook his head as he thought of the maids.

After putting on his clothes, he blow-dried his hair but didn't bother to comb it. It was too troublesome, according to him. He then went out of his room and went downstairs where his father is waiting.

Imagine the shock he got when he found out that his father wasn't waiting alone in the dining hall. Sitting at the head, was his father who was busy with his phone while his unexpected guest was sitting beside him.

Yuzuki's eyes narrowed at the thin arms wrapped—clinging on to his father's left arm.

The maid beside him announced his arrival. "The young master Yuzuki-sama has arrived, Hyuuga-sama."

His father's annoying companion raised an eyebrow at the maid before clearing her throat. The maid sighed quietly and the only one who was able to hear was Yuzuki. "And Koizumi Luna-sama."

The annoying look on her face changed into a bright smile. "Good morning, Yu-chan! Come and join us!"

Yuzuki twitched. How dare she call him that!

He proceeded to his seat which is the chair opposite his father, ignoring the woman.

"Morning, dad."

Natsume brought his phone down and looked at his son. "Morning," he greeted back curtly.

The woman pouted. "Aren't you gonna greet me, Yu-chan?"

Yuzuki stared at her with bored, dead eyes. "No."

Luna continued pouting and even whined to his father about Yuzuki's attitude. And like always, his father remained indifferent.

Yuzuki noticed that the maids that was on stand by near them was holding their laugh.

Like him, no one in this huge mansion held any appreciation towards the annoying woman. Mostly due to her own attitude problems. She was spoiled, selfish and vain. Not once did she show any act of kindness towards the workers in the mansion. She was a two-faced bitch. Acting like an angel in front of him and his dad while regarding the rest as nothing more than unnecessary insects.

"And don't call me with that disgusting nickname," he added before he began eating.

"How can it be disgusting? I think it's cute!" Luna gasped in a very exaggerated way.

Yuzuki rolled his eyes. "Oh please. It was only disgusting because it came from you."

"You—" Luna started to say but Natsume interrupted her before they start a bigger fight.

"How's your morning, _Yuki_?" Yuzuki looked up from his food to see his father smirking at him. It was obvious that he was making fun of him.

"It was a beautiful morning, dad. Until I unexpectedly laid eyes on something _annoying,_" he replied sarcastically, greatly emphasizing the last word and glancing at Luna for a second before continuing his breakfast.

Luna looked offended. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now, leave." Yuzuki even did the gesture with his hand.

Luna's jaw dropped.

Once again, the maids tried to contain their laughter as they watched the scene in front of them. Even the usually stoic Natsume Hyuuga fought to keep a straight face. He cleared his throat and drank his black coffee.

"Natsume! Did you see how your son's treating me? Did you hear what he said!" And the ever expected turn. Yuzuki rolled his eyes at the pathetic display.

"Loud and clear," the raven-haired replied casually.

Luna frowned and started to whine again. "Then why don't you scold him for his attitude? He's your son!"

Natsume sipped on his coffee. "Precisely because he's my son. And I'm in no position to scold him for an attitude he got from me."

Yuzuki was stunned.

He hadn't expected his father to say that but even so, this is one of the many reasons why he admires his father. He's intelligent enough to admit to his own faults. That's also the reason why it was almost next to impossible to beat his father business-wise. He knows his faults and weakness that is why he could cover it up so no one would find an opening.

For the second time, Luna's jaw dropped.

She glanced at the two before standing up.

"Clearly, I'm not wanted here. So I'll just leave," she announced like she was ready to cry but Yuzuki knows it was also an act.

"Yes. Clearly," Yuzuki muttered under his breath but since Luna was going out of the hall and she has to pass by Yuzuki, she heard.

Luna stopped and smiled sweet at Natsume. "I'll just wait for you at the office, Natsume-kun~!"

She then turned to Yuzuki with her back facing Natsume. "Bye, little monster!" She whispered so Natsume won't hear.

"Scram, ugly witch!" Yuzuki whispered back sharply.

She also sent Yuzuki the same smile she gave Natsume before letting out a "humph!" and marching out the door.

"Disgusting," Yuzuki muttered. Feeling a shiver run down his spine as he recalled that irritating woman's sickeningly sweet smile and voice.

After that, was silence.

_Is she your girlfriend_, he wanted to ask but he didn't know if it was fine to ask that now. He knew he was rude but the irritating woman makes it hard for him to act politely that's why he ends up showing her his true personality. Well, the nasty side of his true personality.

It's been three months. Three months of nightmare since the woman suddenly showed up and started clinging on to his father. She would randomly show up at their mansion and walk in like she owned the whole damn place.

"Don't overdo it, Yuzuki," Natsume warned.

And she's always the cause of their argument.

"I don't like her," he bluntly said.

Natsume sighed. "It's so obvious, Yuzuki. Too obvious."

A devious smile lit the little Hyuuga's face. "Is that's so? Then that's good."

"Why do you not like her anyway?" Natsume asked.

It has always bothered him. Yuzuki never said anything about the other women he's seen him with, this would be the first time. He had to admit that Luna wasn't exactly a very agreeable person and he's sure his son could see that very well.

"She's a witch and that will _never ever_ change," Yuzuki hissed.

Natsume just stared. His son was too stubborn. _I wonder where he got that_, he thought.

"Why did she come here?" Yuzuki asked his father.

"She wanted to have breakfast together with us but apparently, my son chased her away with his ever so charming attitude," Natsume wanted to laugh at Yuzuki's expression.

"I thought you said that you are in no position to scold me because I got my _nasty_ attitude from you?" Yuzuki's eyebrow shot up, looking so much like his father whenever he does so.

"That's why I said it was charming," Natsume smirked.

Yuzuki blankly stared at his father. Too arrogant. "And that's why I said it was nasty."

Natsume glared at his son and Yuzuki returned his glare.

Maybe it's bad for his son to be too much like him. Yuzuki, however, was not frightened by his glare as he had seen it so many times before. Well, you could also say that he developed an immunity to his father's intimidating and frightening glare that it's just not so scary anymore.

Their audience sighed. This scene between father and son wasn't so new to them.

Natsume sighed in defeat and looked away, knowing that they won't get anywhere by glaring at each other the whole morning. Plus, he's the adult here.

"Finish your food. I still have some time to drop you off at your school."

Yuzuki nodded and continued eating. He shouldn't let that annoying woman ruin his appetite. She already destroyed a perfectly good morning and there's no way, just no way he's letting her ruin his appetite.

But still, what a morning.

* * *

><p>Luna Koizumi marched out of the Hyuuga mansion with a pissed off face.<p>

_How dare that little monster ruin my morning with Natsume-kun_, she thought angrily as she went inside her car and drove off.

"Little monster, Yuzuki Hyuuga, I will never let you get in the way." She said out loud with a smirk on her face. "I will be your mother in the future so watch out, annoying little monster."

Luna reached for her phone.

"Tell dad to have an emergency meeting. Discuss whatever as long as it will hold Natsume at the office."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>I'm kind of annoyed. As I've said, I was writing this using Iphone and it's hard to type here. I finished already, even the replies. I was just going to save but fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu the fckn internet failed me and the replies and the ones I added... I LOST IT! Makes me want to cryyyyy! Waaaaaaaaah! T_T<p>

**Reply to the Reviews:**

**Krusette**: Patience, patience te. :D I already thought about that. It's just that, I don't know when I'll write about her job. As for the suitors, if it's Mikan, of course! Haha!

**AiramEnayle**: I don't know if I'll include the usual characters but expect that there are some original characters from GA surrounding Natsume and Mikan. Goes to show that even if they pull away from each other, there are still many things that connects them. There will be family values here so don't worry. :)

**Purple Pearls Turned Black**: I won't give up on this. I promise. Hahaha! Well, this is another chess piece revealed. :) I really must thank you for the compliments. Wew. :D I may not answer your questions now since it would spoil the story but I will answer slowly thru the story.

**ding**: Ohhhhh~! Sorry 'bout that. I was never interested with twins before and never paid attention to details until now. So that's how it is. Hehe! Thanks for informing me. But concerning their appearance, they're really identical. I'm actually surprise that readers read this part of the chapter. Hahaha!

**Liyan**: I'm so glad to know that. Hontou ni, hontou! That's what I have in mind. I already told my regular readers that I'm not into love at first sight and I'm more into the progressing love than the spontaneous one. The rook is still a secret but one of the bishops are now revealed. :) Regarding Yuzuki, I respect your opinion on his personality but I think that it's better this way. In the previous chapter, I mentioned something about "I won't smile as long as you don't" and a "I don't want to be happy when you're not." that's why he's like that. He was just being a sweet son, y'know. And I really intended for Yuzuki to smile more than his father. After all, he is still Mikan's son. :]

**TO MY READERS**: In the eyes of Nami's classmates, she looks like her mother who is as cheerful as her so when an emotionless Yuzuki came into the picture, none of them noticed. Only an observant and intelligent person would notice the similarity with their appearances.

—MitsukaiYuki


	4. (四): Snow White's Brother

I've updated! Just to warn you guys, after this chapter, I may not be able to update everyday. But I'm sure to update fast. Just probably not everyday. Note. Probably. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chess Pieces On A Chessboard<span>**

_Chapter IV (四): Snow White's Brother_

* * *

><p><em>"Hotaru! Help me... My parents, they..."<em>

_"Calm down, Mikan! I'm on my way. Where are you?"_

_"...Hospital..."_

_"Wait for me. Don't go anywhere, Mikan. You hear me? Don't you dare go anywhere!"_

_"..."_

_Sound of call ended._

_"We're going to the nearest hospital."_

_"Huh? What? What happened? Who was that?"_

_"Mikan."_

**~-*-~~-^;-;^-~~-*-~**

_"Mikan!"_

_"Hotaru... Ruka..."_

_"This is serious. She called me by my name without adding -pyon!"_

_"Ruka."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Shut up."_

* * *

><p>"I can't pick you up later. There's an emergency meeting that I need to attend. I'll just notify Takashi-san to pick you up," Natsume said as he stopped the car in front of the school gate.<p>

"It's fine," Yuzuki replied as he opened the door and went out.

"Yuzuki," Natsume called through the open window. "Let's have dinner together."

Yuzuki turned and look at his dad. "You don't have to. I'm used to it anyway."

Natsume glared. "We're having dinner together."

Yuzuki sighed at the obvious command. "Fine. Bye, dad."

"Bye." Natsume said before starting the car. And then he left.

"Yuki!" A high-pitched voice called from his left. He turned towards the voice to see a car leaving and a girl waving at him.

Nami ran to him and greeted him with a big, wide smile. "Good morning!"

"Tch." He turned away and headed for the elementary building, ignoring the girl who looks like she never had any problems all her life.

"Mou~ Yuki! You should greet back when someone greets you!"

Yuzuki remained silent and walked to their classroom with his hands buried inside his pocket while Nami continued ranting about his rudeness. Refusing to listen to her ear-shattering ranting, Yuzuki turned his attention on his surroundings which is not any better of a choice. Around them, students stared, squealed and murmured amongst themselves. He also noticed that their audience wasn't only composed of females like what he's used to. Boys' eyes pretended to be busy with something else but once in a while, wander to their direction.

Yuzuki glanced briefly at his partner who was still talking endlessly beside him. Well, it's no wonder why eyes would follow her. Though she's extremely childish and talkative, she has the face that is deserving to be admired. And the aura she's emitting was that of a little ball of sun.

Yuzuki shook his head.

He couldn't believe he was capable of describing someone with such words. Then there's this sinking feeling that he's seen her face before. He just couldn't remember but he will not strain his brain in remembering. It's probably not important anyways.

They arrived at their classroom and as expected, Nami greeted their classmates with a bright smile while he silently made his way to their seat. He was greeted by the girls on his way but he ignored them.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Nami asked worriedly.

Yuzuki faced the window. "Nothing."

"Your lies won't fool me, Yuki. You may hide everything under that emotionless face of yours so that others won't see but I'm different. I can see past that mask and know that something's bothering you. It's a talent. Now tell me why you're in a bad mood."

Yuzuki could almost feel a bit of emotion on her words but he doesn't know which. He was never an expert on emotions and other people's feelings to begin with because he never felt them himself or even tried to understand them. With his almost uneventful life, it was to be expected.

Maybe someone like her would be able to make him understand. He wouldn't lose anything by telling her anyway.

"I saw a leech so early in the morning, hanging around my dad," he gritted his teeth as he told her.

Nami blinked. "Why don't you just kill it then?"

Yuzuki looked at her in disbelief. He was about to comment on her naivety but she continued and the next words she said gave him an idea. An idea his dad might not like but he will surely enjoy.

"Surely, you're much bigger and more powerful than some tiny leech."

Yuzuki's mouth twitched into a mischievous smirk. "Good idea, Nami."

Nami's eyes widened. It was the first time he called him with her nickname. It was always Yukihara, Yukihara. "You just called me Nami," she pointed out.

His eyebrow shot up. "So? Isn't that your name?"

"But you always call me by my last name. It suddenly feels like we're close friends. Ahhhh! I'm so happy!" She hugged him in happiness making Yuzuki shocked and suddenly aware of their classmates' stares and the supressed giggle of their teacher whom he hadn't notice enter.

"Idiot! Get off me," he growled as he pried her off him.

"Ahhh~ I knew I made the right choice when I partnered you two up," the teacher sighed dreamily.

"The bell rang five minutes ago, teacher. When will you start?" A student impatiently asked.

The teacher coughed and composed herself. "Oh, right. Anyway, our first activity today would be...," she trailed off prolonging the suspense while her students wondered what their teacher thought of this time.

"Role play!" Some cheered while some groaned when the teacher announced their activity. Nami was one of those who cheered and Yuzuki was one of those who groaned.

"But why!" One student whined.

"Because this would be a preparation for next month's project," the teacher explained. "We would be doing a role play and we will be competing with other classes. The principal and two other teachers would judge your performances."

"But I don't wanna!"

The teacher shook her head. "Sorry, sweetheart. It's the decision of the head of the English department. Now class, group yourselves into five!"

"Yosh! Yuki and I are group mates!" Nami announced while Yuzuki shook his head, feeling embarrassed at himself and for the girl.

Girls and boys raced to them in hopes of joining their group but alas, only three people are needed and the first three who got to them was the lucky ones. The others sulked before grouping themselves into five. Albeit, half-heartedly.

"Okay, everybody has a group?" She asked and when her students nodded, she grinned. "First, talk amongst yourselves on who will be the leader."

The students began talking and deciding the leader. In Yuzuki's group, there was a problem. They couldn't decide who will be the leader between Yuzuki and Nami. The three people from their group argued while Yuzuki and Nami watched them. The latter, not knowing what to do.

"Yuzuki-san should be the leader!" Argued one girl and was supported by the other girl who both seems like his fan girls.

"I think Nami should lead," said the guy who was secretly glancing at Nami.

Yuzuki noticed this and his eyes narrowed. _He likes her huh_, he thought before glancing at the girl beside him who still looked troubled. _Unfortunately for him, the girl of his dreams has no idea._

Yuzuki held in a chuckle.

"What? Do you want to be the leader, Yuki?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and faced Nami who was looking at him in concern. "I refuse."

The two girls whined at his reply. Stubbornly insisting that he should lead. Hearing this, Nami was still troubled and Yuzuki noticed. He sighed. "Look, Nami. You're the noisy one, you lead."

"But—" Nami and the girls started to say but Yuzuki interrupted with a glare.

"No. More. Word."

Hearing the finality in his voice, Nami sighed and decided to do as he say. "Okay fine."

"We've decided, teacher! I will be the leader!" Nami shouted with her right hand raised.

"Will you stop shouting? You're breaking my ear drums," Yuzuki hissed irritatedly.

Nami looked at him. "Will you stop being grumpy?"

"No," he replied blankly.

Nami smiled, annoying him further. "Then no."

Yuzuki rolled his eyes. Tch.

"Okay class, settle down. Leaders come to me and pick one from this box," the teacher instructed. The leaders from each group stood up and went to the teachers. Nami was third. "Open the paper but don't let others know what you got, okay? After that, go back to your seats and discuss about what you are going to do. Remember, don't tell anyone the contents of your chosen paper."

Nami picked one and opened it. As soon as she saw the content, she quickly folded it and gave it back to the teacher. With a big grin on her face, she went back to her seat making her classmate curious on what she got. After every leader has chosen one and went back to their respective seats, the teacher asked if anyone has a question.

Raising her hand, Nami retains the grin on her face. "Can we alter the story a bit, teacher?"

The teacher thought for a while before nodding her head. "If you wish, you may do so but don't alter the original story too much."

"Sure, teacher!" Nami replied.

Yuzuki wondered what the girl could be thinking. She has this look in her eyes that was very familiar to him. A look he had seen before but doesn't seem to remember. Yuzuki shrugged at the thought. Whatever it is, he has to keep his mind on what she might be planning.

"What did you get, Nami?" Asked one of the two girls.

Grinning, she answered. "Snow White."

The girls' mouth formed into an 'O' but they still don't understand why she was so happy about that. Noticing the looks on their faces, Nami giggled. "I already have an idea but we won't stick only on the original story."

"What's your plan, Natsumi-sa...n," the guy asked, trailing off at the end as he was about to call her with 'sama' as the honorific. Yuzuki noticed the small detail and stared at the guy who quickly noticed his stare and became twitchy on his seat.

Knowing nothing about the staring–boring holes that was going on, Nami explained her idea. "According to the story, Snow White was an only daughter," she started and the girls who were listening intently, nodded their heads.

"Her stepmother would grow jealous of her and hire a huntsman to kill her. I thought that it would be interesting if the huntsman was secretly her twin brother," she said excitedly but quiet enough not to let other groups overhear.

"How would she get lost on the woods then?"

"He would bring her to the woods and instruct her to find the dwarves' cottage who he had helped out before. He would give her his coat that the dwarves had given him so that they wouldn't scare her away and help her instead. When they parted ways, the huntsman would kill a young boar and take it's heart to the Queen as proof that Snow White is dead. And then yada, yada, yada the huntsman would secretly watch over Snow White yada yada yada. He also learns that Snow White had met the Prince and would be protective of his twins sister yada yada—"

"We can't understand a story full of yada yada yada, Nami." Yuzuki rolled his eyes while the girls giggled causing Nami to pout and the guy to blush slightly at the adorable display.

"As I was saying—" she started but Yuzuki interrupted her again.

"You were saying yada yada yada," he said earning him a glare from the usual cheery girl. He was surprised that she was even capable of glaring and quite good at it by the way.

Yuzuki sent her a bored look which she rolled her eyes at and continued with her story. He had to admit that teasing her made his mood lift. It was very satisfying.

"We'll go with the original story but we will make the huntsman's role bigger by making him the princess' twin brother who was separated from Snow White when they were born. And..." Nami went on.

After the explanation finished, it was time for another step. Deciding who is who. "Who will be Snow White?" One of the girls asked.

"I don't know but I want to try the evil Queen!" Nami said excitedly.

All four stared at her and simultaneously shook their heads. "Impossible."

"Eh? Why not!" Nami whined.

It was Yuzuki who answered her. "Because you're too childish to be the evil Queen."

She grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not childish. Humph!"

"Says you," Yuzuki muttered.

Before a fight breakout, the guy spoke out. "I think you should be Snow White, Natsumi-sam—san." He inwardly slapped himself as he nearly slipped again.

Yuzuki caught on. He smirked, "That suits you. Be Snow White then." All the while glancing at the anxious boy in front of him.

"Really?" Nami asked, not quite sure.

"Yes! Definitely!" The guy answered rather quickly.

Nami smiled. "Okay then!"

"The characters left are the Mirror, the Queen, the Prince and the Huntsman," said one girl.

"Yuzuki-sama should be the prince!" The other girl, who was obviously the worse of the two fan girls exclaimed.

"No! He'll do the prince," Yuzuki pointed to the other guy who was visibly shocked but Yuzuki knows that he was pleased deep inside.

"If that's the case then you'll be the huntsman," Nami pointed out. Realizing what she said, she grinned. "You'll be my brother!"

"Tch. Is there any need to be overly excited?" Yuzuki frowned in annoyance.

"Psh. Mood killer," Nami muttered and pouted to herself.

"I'll take on the Queen then," the worse girl said while sighing.

"I'll be the mirror and the narrator. We could really use it." The other girl said but on that point on, nobody was listening anymore.

After a five minutes, the teacher called their attention and announced the order. Nami and her group was the last to perform. They were also told to stop talking as the plays are going to start.

—

Nami's group went back to their respective seats after their performance. She had to admit, Yuzuki was a good and serious actor. He played the huntsman quite well but Nami noticed him occasionally taunting the guy who played the prince.

"Good work everybody! I will be selecting the best story from the play you performed and it will be what we will be using to compete with other classes. I'll announce it tomorrow," the teacher said as she prepared to leave.

The bell rang, signifying their break.

"And there goes the bell. See you tomorrow, class!" The teacher smiled before going out of the classroom.

Students rushed out of the classroom while Yuzuki waited for someone. And no, it's not Nami. "Aren't you going yet?" Nami asked.

"No. Wait for me outside, I have something to talk about with _Prince_." The said guy who played their prince flinched.

"Okay. Just be fast. I don't wanna wait long," then she went out of the classroom. By now, the only people in the classroom was the guy and Yuzuki.

"What's your name?" Yuzuki asked after a minute of silence.

"K-kei. Koizumi Kei," the guy stammered.

Hearing his last name, Yuzuki's eyes narrowed into slits. _It can't be_, he thought. Maybe this guy was just unfortunate to have the same surname as that woman. Maybe that's it. He shouldn't just assume. He has to make sure.

"Koizumi? By any chance, do you know someone named 'Luna'?"

Kei blinked. "Yes. She's my older sister. Why? How do you know her?"

And it all came crashing down. Damn.

"She came to our house this morning," he gritted his teeth. In front of him, stood that annoying woman's little brother who has a crush on Nami.

Of all people.

Kei frowned in bewilderment. "Huh? But I thought she went to the house of the Hyuuga's."

Yuzuki stared at him with blank, dead eyes.

Kei gasped when he came into realization. "You're a Hyuuga?" He exclaimed.

Yuzuki placed his hands on his pocket and stared at him. "Just an advice: Give up on her."

Kei's eyes widened. "What? Why would I do that?"

"As you know, she's dense to the point of stupidity. She will never notice your feelings." Yuzuki headed to the door but stopped when he heard Kei's question.

"Do you like her?"

There it is again. First his father and now that woman's little brother. How ironic. The world really is too small.

"Yes," he answered straight shocking Kei. "But not the same way as you do."

Then he left. Leaving Kei to ponder on his words. He didn't like Yuzuki at first, with the way he carried himself arrogantly and the way he looked at things seems like he knew everything but after talking with him, his impression of him had changed. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

"Finish? What did you two talked about?" Nami sprang in front of Yuzuki as soon as he stepped out of the classroom with the usual smile on her face.

Yuzuki rolled his eyes at her and continued walking. "Not your business. Now shut your mouth and let's get something to eat before my mood this morning return."

Getting what he meant, her mouth formed an 'O'. She grinned, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>Sound of door opening and closing...<em>

_"How are they?"_

_"Family of the patient?"_

_"She's the daughter."_

_"..."_

_"What is it, doctor?"_

_"..."_

_"What..."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"If I..."_

_"We're not sure..."_

_"..."_

_"Sakura..."_

_"Mikan..."_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Woooshooo! I actually took a long time to write this one. I searched for some fairy tales other than the most known but none of them would fit in this story so I ended up giving Snow White a twin brother. Haha! I just noticed. Readers are more curious about the bishop than how everything ended up like that. Hahaha!<p>

Reply to the Reviews:

**StarElsie**: Whoa there! Hold your horse! ;) She just made her appearance. Wait till later. :D

**me enamore de ti**: Awwww. Thank you! I had to google translate your review and thank you very much! Btw, Thank you Google Translate. Hahaha!

**Liyan**: Oh there will be more bonding of course! They have one here and the next one too. :)

**AiramEnayle**: Natsume was only 10 or was it 11 when he debuted in the manga. And he already thinks like an adult. Adult. Not teenager. I'll explain further when I get to Natsume's chapter.

**Krusette**: I won't make them see each other so soon, of course! And no. They never saw each other. They might be in the same area not once, not twice, maybe more but they never saw each other. That's how I'll do it. :)

**XxShirayukixX**: Of course! Hotaru is important as much as Natsume and Mikan so of course she will.

**BlackMaskedBeauty**: What is this shameless advertising? Huh? Don't you know that what I'm saying is just one big joke and I'm actually laughing while writting this? Huh? Huh! I did check out the story you mentioned and I didn't not enjoyed it. I repeat, I didn't not. XD

-MitsukaiYuki


	5. (五): Meeting The Queen

**Note**: The setting for this chapter is the same day as chapter four. Also, I'm changing Yukihira to Yukihara. I figured, it sounds better. Let's say their dismissal's after lunch. At least, in my country, that's how it is.

**Songs Used:**

(1) _Wherever You Are_ - South Border

(2) _Clarity_ – Zedd

(3) _Because Of You_ - Kyla's version

(4) _Rude_ - MAGIC!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chess Pieces On A Chessboard<strong>

_Chapter V (五): Meeting The Queen_

* * *

><p><em>"You don't need to do this, Mikan!"<em>

_"I can't keep on relying on you..."_

_"Just once more, Mikan. Just one more!"_

_"I can't trouble you more than I already have..."_

_"Don't do this..."_

_"..."_

_"Damn! If only that old man didn't..."_

_*giggle* _

_"Don't call your father like that. Mou~! He was only thinking of you."_

_"Thinking of me, my ass. Namaiki na jiji!"_

_"Hotaru!"_

* * *

><p>"Yuki!" Yuzuki sighed. Like yesterday, Nami yelled and ran after him.<p>

"What do you want? And is it really necessary to yell in the hallway?" Yuzuki asked, irritatedly.

Nami was breathing hard after reaching him. "Yes, it's necessary. Hey, can you stay for a while?"

Yuzuki stopped and his eyebrow shot up.

"I want to introduce you to my mom. She said she wants to meet you," she told him excitedly.

_What a coincidence. My dad wants to meet you to_, Yuzuki thought.

"Sure. But don't you usually wait for her time out?" Takashi-san can wait and he's sure that his father wouldn't be home so early.

Nami cheered. "Yep! But sometimes, she leaves early. Let's wait for her at the gate!"

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the gate. Halfway there, Yuzuki roughly pulled his arm back and glared at her before continuing towards the gate. "I was given complete set of feet and they work perfectly well so don't drag me. I can walk by myself."

Instead of getting angry, Nami giggled and followed him.

"What time will you mother come?" He asked when they reached the gate.

Nami hummed and posed in a thinking position. "I don't know but she said that she'll come right away."

Yuzuki merely nodded and watched the streets.

They were silent for a while and Nami was growing bored. Every time she asked her companion a question in an attempt to make a conversation, he would always answer her with a one word reply. "Yes" or "No. There are times when he answered her with three words but his answer annoyed her and they ended up in another awkward silence. The three words, "I don't care," or "Not your business." Not even someone like Nami who was a natural chatter box would be able to create a continuous conversation with those stupid answers.

And so, she resorted to the only thing that could chase her boredom away and this time, no help from her unwilling companion was needed. Just his silence. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_"I love to see the ocean's beauty  
>And the moon that shines above<br>Alone in the sand looking at the stars  
>Wishing someday I would find true love"<em>

Yuzuki blinked and stopped looking out the streets when he heard a song that was sang so softly. She was good. Better than the ear-splitting voice of that ugly witch from this morning whenever she try to sing. He had heard it before and he swore he would run away before she could even start.

_"Would it be nice to see the morning  
>With the one you love the most<br>Would it be nice to say goodnight  
>To the one you hold so close to your heart"<em>

Somehow, the lyrics of the song got to him. It was a good song sung with a good voice. He had heard countless professional artists/singers sing but none of them can sing as sincerely as this girl beside him. Sure, they have a far more beautiful voice than her but nowadays, most of those people only sung for money. Made songs for money. But not this girl.

_"To your heart..."_

Nami was about to sing the chorus when she felt Yuzuki's stare and the confidence to sing that she has earlier slowly faded. Once again, the atmosphere became awkward.

"Why did you stop?" Yuzuki asked.

"Um... It's... Uh...," she trailed off. Why did she stop again?

"Why did you stop?" Yuzuki pressed. "Is that the end already?"

Nami's eyes wandered. "Uh... no."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking anyway?" She finally looked at him and asked. Her crimson eyes was questioning.

Yuzuki's eyes went back to the streets. "Nothing. I prefer to hear a song than to listen to things you won't shut up about."

Nami pouted at his words but continued the song anyway. He also did seem to enjoy it. And so did she.

_"The wind that blows the dove  
>Is the wind that blows my love<br>Hope it'll find it's way to you wherever you are."_

Nami stopped singing when a familiar car pulled to a stop in front of them. In an instant, her face brightened and she watched the driver went out of the car and walked to where they were standing with a bright and beautiful smile on her face, with her phone on her hand.

Nami greeted her with a hug and the woman giggled.

"Hi Nami! How's school?"

"It was great, mom!" She replied cheerfully and her mother smiled before her eyes went to the dark-haired boy beside her daughter who was busy with his phone.

_A kid this age already has a phone_, she thought in amazement.

"And~ Who is this boy with you, Nami? Your classmate?"

At her question, Nami grew more excited to introduce her partner to her mother. She went to him and tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. He looked away from his phone and raised an eye at her to which she gave a grin and pointed to her mother.

"My mom's here!"

"Oh," he said before pocketing his phone.

Nami turned to her mother with a big grin on her face. "Mom, this is the new student I was telling you about. He's name is Yuki—"

"Yuzuki," He corrected before looking up to the woman he'd been wondering about yesterday.

The bright smile on her face slowly fell and was replaced by shock as she stepped back and dropped the phone she was holding in her hands while staring at his face. The children looked at her in confusion but both seemed concern at her behavior.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Nami asked while Yuzuki picked up the dropped phone.

"Here. Are you okay, Mrs. Yukihara?" Yuzuki asked as he handed her the phone.

Mikan composed herself and tried to smile. It wasn't as bright as before, both children noticed. "Thank you."

Mikan studied the child in front of her. It couldn't be, right? He just couldn't be him. But he looks so much like him. The messy, dark raven hair that they have and those crimson red eyes that was staring at her intently like he could read everything she's thinking. Too much. They were alike too much that she could clearly remember his face again, up to the very last detail, even after seven years.

Yuzuki did the same and noted that the woman before him is beautiful. She was wearing a light pink chiffon blouse paired with a black pencil skirt that ended slightly above the knee and black pumps. Her golden brown hair was tied up in a messy bun but she still look elegant.

"What's your name again?" And her voice was soft but careful, he noted.

"Yuzuki," he replied.

"Yuzuki...?" she trailed off as if asking for his surname.

He didn't know what came to him but before he knew what he was saying, his mouth suddenly gave her a different one. "Igarashi. Yuzuki Igarashi."

Hearing a different surname, Mikan could almost sigh in relief but also a bit disappointed. He's not her son. He's not a Hyuuga. Maybe it really was just a coincidence that he looks so much like him. Mikan smiled at him again, this time warmly. "Nice to meet you Yuzuki-kun. I'm Natsumi's mother, Yukihara Mikan. Nami told me so much about you yesterday."

Yuzuki found it weird that she suddenly spoke to him so warmly.

"Same here, Yukihara-san."

Growl.

All three of them glanced at each other. Before two pair of crimson eyes turned to Mikan who blushed. "I haven't eaten yet, you know!"

Nami laughed and even Yuzuki smiled a little.

"Mou~! Don't laugh at me. How about you two? Have you eaten yet?"

Both kids shook their heads.

Before they knew it, Mikan was already inside the car. "What are you two waiting for? Hop in! We're eating out!" She grinned as she waved at them.

"Eh? But Yuki will be fetched by—" Yuzuki interrupted Nami's sentence and pushed her forward.

"I'll take you on that offer, Yukihara-san."

Mikan replied with a grin and watched as Yuzuki pushed a bewildered Nami towards the car. "Great! Get in the car now or we'll leave you, Nami!"

"W-wait. Y-yuki. Aren't you—" Nami started but Yuzuki interrupted her again.

"No. My dad won't be fetching me today."

Nami stared at Yuzuki. "Oh. O-okay then."

Nami hesitantly climbed inside the car and Yuzuki followed behind her. As the kids finally settled in, Mikan started the car. "Let's eat at the usual. Ne, Nami?"

Nami visibly brightened.

"Yes!" She replied, already regained her usual cheerfulness.

She turned to Yuzuki who doesn't have a clue on what they're talking about. "You're gonna love it there, Yuki! The food there is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!"

"I'll be the judge of that. Now sit down! That's dangerous, idiot!"

Mikan giggled. _Ah, ah. Why do I already feel like I can trust this little boy with Nami? Still, the fact that he could control that hard-headed Nami is really amazing. For a seven year old boy, Yuzuki-kun sure think like an adult. He's too mature for his age. I wonder how he was brought up. I hope he didn't miss out too much on his childhood_, she thought.

At the back, Nami started chanting "Music~! Music~! Yay!" while Yuzuki shook his head at her antics, occasionally pulling her down when she gets too excited and stands up from her seat.

"Fine! Fine!" Mikan said before turning on the radio.

_—is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<em>

"Aww! Too bad! I like that song. Wish we could have opened the radio sooner!"

Mikan laughed at her daughter's sulking face. "You can always listen to that at home, Nami."

Another song started.

_If ever you wondered  
>If you touched my soul, yes you do<br>Since I met you I'm not the same  
>You bring life to everything I do<em>

"Ah! This one seems good. It has nice lyrics," Mikan commented and Nami nodded. It was the first time they heard the song.

_Just the way you say hello  
>With one touched I can't let go<br>Never thought I've fall in love with you._

_On second thought, I might not listen to this song anymore. For some reason, it makes me think of him_, Mikan thought as she fell silent and listened intently to the song and it's lyrics.

However, Yuzuki thought that the song seems familiar to him. Like he heard it before. He just couldn't remember when or where.

_Because of you my life has changed,  
>Thank you for the love and the joy you've bring<br>Because of you I feel no shame,  
>I tell the world it's because of you.<em>

"Ah," Yuzuki said when he finally remembered. At least, the title.

"Huh? Did you say something, Yuki?" Nami looked at him and asked.

"Because Of You," Yuzuki muttered.

"What?"

Yuzuki pointed to the radio. "The title of the song. Because Of You."

"Ohhhhhh~"

"You know this song, Yuzuki-kun?" Mikan asked, glancing at him from the rear-view mirror.

"Just a little. I heard it playing on the radio of our mai—neighbours," Yuzuki quickly corrected himself when he nearly said maids.

He looked out the window.

Something is really weird with him today. Or at least, since he met Nami's mother, Mikan Yukihara. Was it because he want to know both mother and daughter better as himself and not as a Hyuuga? When he introduced himself to the class, he purposely didn't mention his surname. He didn't want to be treated different just because he's a Hyuuga.

Yuzuki's thoughts was interrupted when he heard someone singing. A singing voice closely similar to Nami's. He looked at the rear-view mirror and saw her moving lips. _She can already follow the song?_

_Because of you my life has changed,  
>Thank you for the love and the joy you've bring<br>Because of you I feel no shame,  
>I tell the world it's because of you.<em>

No wonder Nami has a good voice, he thought. She inherited her talent from her mother. Unlike Nami's voice which was full of sincerity while she sing, her mother's voice was like a soft lullaby. She has a voice that you would want to listen to over and over again.

Even Nami became noticeably quiet as she watched her mother sing. She had always loved it whenever her mother sing. She remembered that she often bugged her mother to no end just to hear her voice.

Mikan could only remember the chorus so she sang every chorus. The kids seemed to enjoy it though so she just continued. Finally, the song came to a close and another song started.

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
>Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you<br>Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
>To ask you a question<br>Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah_

All three eyes met. Mother and daughter grinned as they sang along to the music while Yuzuki shook his head, trying to fight the small smile that's threatening to come out. There's no mistaking it. They really are mother and daughter.

"Come on, Yuki! Sing with us!" Nami encouraged. "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Mikan laughed. She pity the boy. Having to deal with her daughter five times a week is no small feat.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? say yes, say yes  
>Cause I need to know<br>You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
>Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!<em>

The ride was fun, Yuzuki admitted. Nami bugged him so much that he ended up giving in and singing along with them. He knew the song too. He also heard it play on their maids' radio when he's hanging out near the maids' quarters(a/n: Am I right?). But what made the ride worthwhile was those two.

_Why you gotta be so rude?  
>Don't you know I'm human too<br>why you gotta be so rude  
>I'm gonna marry her anyway<br>(marry that girl)  
>marry her anyway<br>(marry that girl)  
>yeah no matter what you say<br>(marry that girl)  
>and we'll be a family<em>

They really are interesting. Those two Yukihara.

_Why you gotta be so rude_

* * *

><p><em>"And that damn Ruka. Of all the time he just had to disappear, he fucking chose now?"<em>

_"Stop swearing."_

_"..."_

_"You know better than I do that it wasn't his choice. It just happens to be an emergency."_

_"..."_

_Sound of someone groaning in frustration._

_"Will you please stop defending them?"_

_"I'm not defending them..."_

_"..."_

_"Also, don't get angry! Avoid stress as much as possible. Those are not good for you!"_

_"...Does that mean you're telling me to avoid you?"_

_"Hey! How did it come to that?"_

_"Because you are one big ball of stress yourself."_

_"..."_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>And... cut! Hehehe! I was singing the songs while writing this. Sorry if it's short. R&amp;R everybody!<p>

**Reply to the Reviews:**

**AiramEnayle**: Look. He did meet her. Hahah! And I must thank you. That "checkmate" thing you mentioned just gave me an idea. :D

**Liyan**: Yes. Somewhat similar. Rivals huh... ^_^

Krusette: Yes, it's a big event. The principal will be one of the judges and all classes are competing against each other.

**Sweety**: Well, they ARE the parents and they raised them. Albeit, separately. ;)

**Purple Pearls Turned Black**: Although, as you said, there are many noticeable mistakes, I'm glad I was able to give you such a funny reaction through my story. Haha! :D

**ciltiam**: I remember seeing your username before. Did you check out my other stories? Did you review? Followed? Or perhaps added one to your favorites? That aside, what do you mean by completely different? Also, thank you for loving my story. :)

**StarElsie**: Hahaha! Yes. After all, not all siblings has the same take on things or have similar personality and stuff. Take Nami and Yuzuki for example. Haha!

**BlackMaskedBeauty**: Goes to show how crazy I can get sometimes. Hahaha! That advertising, huh? Don't mind, don't mind! I've only started writing here on fanfiction two years ago so I still can't say that I'm an expert compared to others who started earlier than me. And as you can see, I still make many grammatical errors. :)

**XxShirayukixX**: Oh nose! Incest? Hahaha! Can't blame you though. Yuzuki and Nami are too much like Natsume and Mikan. I didn't want to switch their personality in the first place because I think it will become cliché. Did I make the right decision?

**farah**: If Natsume and Mikan meet so soon then the thrill will die instantly! I can't have that! No, no. So be patient, dear reader. That time will come. :)

**Guest**: Ooooh! Long review! I love long reviews. Haha! (—'scuse me. So random.) I know I have so many "mysteries" to reveal to you readers. Even so, I hope I can satisfy you all. Also, be prepared for more mysteries! :D

-MitsukaiYuki


	6. (六): An Afternoon With The Queen

Sorry for the wait! I can't insert some lines at the start and end of the chapter for the reason that I haven't thought of some yet. Hahahah! Anyway, enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chess Pieces On A Chessboard<strong>

_Chapter VI (六): An Afternoon With The Queen_

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Mikan announced as she pulled the car into a stop in front of a shop.<p>

"A pastry shop?" Yuzuki questioned. _Cakes and sweet stuff for lunch? That's weird_, he thought.

"Yep! They have so many delicious cakes and they also serve meals here!" Nami said before she went out of the car. Yuzuki followed suit while Mikan was the last one out and Nami leading the way.

"いっらしゃいませ！/Irrashaimase!" (a/n: Welcome!)

"Table for three please!" Mikan smiled at the waitress who returned her smile.

"This way おきゃくさま/okyakusama!" Mikan followed the waitress.

Nami tapped Yuzuki's shoulder. "Yuki, onegai!" She clapped her hands together in front of her, like a prayer.

"What?"

"Can you bring my bag with you? I need to go to the restroom!" She even bit her lip like she can't hold it any longer. Yuzuki rolled his eyes before he grabbed her bag and left her behind. Really that girl.

"Oh, Yuzuki-kun! Where's Nami?" Mikan asked when he reached their table. Yuzuki placed Nami's bag on an empty chair in front of Mikan and sat on the chair beside it.

"Restroom," he answered curtly.

"Hm. Here's the menu. Just choose from those. Nami and I are getting the usual," she said as she gave him the menu. Yuzuki browsed the menu. Not stopping in one page more than 3 seconds. "I like this one," he said to Mikan and pointed at a picture on the menu.

Mikan leaned in and was a bit surprised at what he chose. "Spicy Parmesan Shrimp Pasta. You like spicy food, Yuzuki-kun?"

Yuzuki nodded.

She stared at the raven-haired boy in front of her who was now busy with his phone again. He likes spicy food. Just like that person. Mikan shook her head. Meeting this kid really brings back so many memories. Memories that you would consider precious but for her, it was something that must be forgotten.

"Can I get your order now, okyakusama?" A familiar voice broke through her thoughts. Mikan's head turned to the left and saw a pretty girl with pink, wavy hair. "Anna-chan!"

The pink-haired beauty grinned. "Hello, Mikan-chan! It's been a while."

Mikan pouted.

"I was busy with work. It's really too tough! I feel drained."

"You still haven't changed, Mikan-chan." She giggled. "It can't be helped. Nothing in this world is easy to do or easy to acquire."

Mikan's eyes looked dazed for a moment. Like she was seeing so far away. "Yeah. Nothing is easy to do or to acquire." _This is something I learned the hard way seven years ago_, she thought.

Anna didn't noticed it as her attention turned to the raven-haired kid who was sitting in front of Mikan. "Natsumi-chan? You cut your hair like a boy?"

Feeling like someone was talking to him, Yuzuki looked up to see a pair of unfamiliar blue eyes staring at him. "Huh?"

"Oh my! You even changed your voice," Anna exclaimed.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Anna-chan that's—"

"And your clothes! Don't tell me you're interested in transforming into a boy!" Anna continued, not listening to Mikan at all while Yuzuki stared at the woman with a 'huh?' expression on his face.

"I told you, that's not—" Mikan tried but was cut off again.

"Where has that little ball of sunshine gone?" Anna exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mikan could almost see him twitching in annoyance. Uh-oh.

"You even learned to speak like that! Oh, Mikan-chan! Why did you let her transform into a boy? And she was so cute like a doll when she was a cheerful girly girl," Anna continued to talk while Mikan felt frustrated at her friend and Yuzuki's irritation grew for being mistaken for a girl trying to become a boy.

"I'm back! Have you ordered yet, mom?" Nami ran to them and sat on the chair beside Yuzuki where he placed her bag.

Anna's continuous chatter trailed off as she laid eyes on Nami. Her eyes went from Yuzuki to Nami and back again. She suddenly screamed, making the other customers look at their table. "I'm seeing two Natsumi-chan! One is a real girl and one is a girl transformed into a boy!"

They fell anime style.

Yuzuki twitched. A girl transformed into a boy? Nami arrived and yet he was still a girl that was transformed into a boy? He screamed in his head, _It's not funny, dammit!_

Mikan couldn't take it anymore. "Anna-chan, you're being rude!"

Surprised, Anna turned to a frustrated Mikan. "Eh?"

"This is the real Nami," she pointed at Nami who was nervously glancing at her partner who was strangely more emotionless as usual.

"And this is her classmate, Igarashi Yuzuki-kun. He's a boy. A real one!" Mikan then pointed to the boy who was being calmed down by Nami. Whispering things like, "hold it in Yuki. You can do it."

Anna stared at Nami and then at Yuzuki. She gasped and bowed continuously. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Igarashi-kun!"

Yuzuki 'humphed' and looked away. "Whatever."

Mikan smiled at this and turned to Anna. "He says, 'It's fine.'"

Anna and Nami blinked and looked at her weirdly. "How can you understand that?"

She laughed. "Let's just say that I handled someone like him before."

"Saki wa, hontou ni moushiwake arimasen deshita!" Anna bowed once more. (a/n: means, I'm truly sorry for what happened.)

"He already said it's fine, Anna-chan. Well, if you really want to make it up to him then why don't you make the food he ordered extra tasty?" Mikan winked at her and Anna replied with a grateful smile.

"You all must be hungry! What do you want to eat? It's my treat!" Mikan and Nami cheered... because it's free, of course.

"For Yuzuki-kun, Spicy Parmesan Shrimp Pasta and the usual for me and Nami."

Anna jotted down their orders. "Please wait patiently, okyakusama. Your orders will arrive shortly," she said with a warm smile on her face before walking away.

Silence.

Mikan was busy with her phone. Yuzuki too and Nami was watching what he's doing. After a while, Yuzuki looked up with a frown on his face. "Do I really look like a girl transformed into a boy?"

Mikan faked cough. _So he's still bothered by that, huh? This boy actually has a cute side to him_, she thought as she tried her hardest not to smile. "No, Yuzuki-kun. You're a boy and a handsome one at that! I'm sure that when you grow up, you'll be making so many girls cry." Mikan told him.

Yuzuki looked away.

Nami blinked and her face slowly formed a knowing grin. "Eh? Eh? Is this for real? Did I just see your ears go red, Yuki? Ey?" Nami teased as she poked him at his side making him jerk to the other side.

"Stop that, idiot!" He scolded with a glare.

Mikan watched the two bicker with each other with a smile on her face. Nami has introduced her friends to her before but all of them were girls. This would be the first time she introduced a boy friend to her and it looks like she can trust him to take care of her daughter. It also feels like she had been into this kind of situation in the past.

After a while of waiting, Anna returned with their food and sat down on a vacant seat beside Mikan and in front Yuzuki. They ate while Anna talked. "That really surprised me! I really thought you were Natsumi-chan, Igarashi-kun."

Yuzuki's eyebrow shot up. "How can you even mistake me for her?"

"Because you two look the identical of course!" She replied with a clap like she was proud of her answer while the three other was disturbed.

"We look," Yuzuki started. "identical?" And Nami finished, tilting her head to the side.

Anna nodded eagerly. "Well, duh! Have two looked into a mirror?"

"Well, duh!" Nami and Yuzuki chorused without emotion. A bit annoyed by her speech.

Mikan laughed at their reaction. "_This two kids are too cute_," she muttered to herself while biting her lips to avoid making another scene.

"Then look again," Anna pulled out a mirror from her pocket and held it in front of their faces. "Duh!" She added.

Nami and Yuzuki both stared at their faces, comparing them.

Yuzuki was the first one to lean back on his chair and look away. "I don't look the same as this idiot."

Nami 'humphed' and crossed her arms over her chest. "And I don't look anywhere alike with Mr. Grumpy!"

Anna and Mikan looked at each other and both bursted out laughing. Capturing other people's attention again. "Whatever! You two look adorable!"

Nami and Yuzuki glanced at each other before looking away again. "Humph!"

Anna turned to Mikan. "Looking at them, they could really pass as twins! Are you sure Nami doesn't have a twin?" Anna said it as a harmless joke but Mikan stiffened and only one person noticed the small change.

Mikan composed herself and tried to laugh it off. "T-that's impossible, Anna-chan!"

"Hahaha! That's right! Even if you did have twins, you would never even think of separating them!" Anna laughed. Not knowing that her words deeply affected Mikan more than she could ever imagine as memories of the past began flooding through her mind again like watching a painful movie.

"Uh... Anna-chan? Aren't you working?"

Anna gasped and stood up. "Oh, yeah! I forgot. Bye, Mikan-chan! Bye twins!"

"Anna-chan!" Mikan scolded.

Anna giggled and skipped away, leaving a frowning Mikan and two bickering kids. Mikan shook her head and resumed eating. She was glad that her talkative friend was now gone. Really, that Anna. She's a nice girl but with an unstoppable mouth. She didn't know how many minutes passed but when she looked up two the two kids, they had stopped bickering with each other and was now calmly talking to each other.

"What idiotic idea entered your head when you decided to run away yesterday?" Mikan sweat-dropped at his harsh choice of words. Is he really just seven years old?

Nami bit her lip and avoided her partner's probing eyes. "I don't know. My heart just went doki doki that time and next thing I knew, I was running away!"

Yuzuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Your dad look rich. I mean, I didn't see him but his car is expensive, right?"

He knows where this is going and he doesn't like it. "It's a sports car so of course it's expensive."

Nami, however, was getting excited with their topic. "Ohhhh~ So that means you're rich? What's your dad's job?" She asked eagerly.

He badly wants to end this conversation right now but they might suspect him and it would be much worse. "Businessman."

Nami nodded her head. "How about your mom?"

Yuzuki's expression changed. "I don't know."

Nami was baffled at his answer. "Eh? What do you mean you don't know? Don't you talk to each other at home?"

"Why would I know? I don't even know who she is!" He exploded, earning a few glances from the table around them.

"Nami! Don't pry," Mikan scolded her daughter after sending apologizing looks to the people around them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Nami apologized while biting her lips. Maybe this time, she went too far with her questions.

"Of course you don't, stupid." Yuzuki sighed as he saw her biting her lip in guilt.

"Wait here, kids. I'll just pay at the counter. Don't make another scene okay? Do you understand, Nami?" Mikan stared at her daughter who nodded before she stood up and left.

Nami was quiet and Yuzuki was feeling uncomfortable by her silence.

After a while, she suddenly spoke in a soft and quiet voice. "We're the same yet different."

Yuzuki looked at her. "Huh?"

"I don't know who my dad is. Mom won't tell my anything aside from how much I look like him and that he died from a car accident. I don't even know what he looks like." Yuzuki could see the sadness in her eyes. Who knew that she was brought up without a father. He didn't.

But something is bothering him. "Doesn't your mom have a picture of him?"

Nami shook her head. "She said that our house caught fire when we were both out and all his pictures got burned in that fire."

Yuzuki nodded once. "Your mom, did she ever try to date anyone after she lost your dad?"

Nami looked up at him weirdly. "Yes."

"But did any of them work out?"

Nami shook her head. "No. None did. My mom is just too busy at work and her attention was always on me that's why her almost-boyfriends wasn't successful. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing. My dad too brings home a lot of women but I never saw anyone of them more than once." Yuzuki's eyes narrowed into slits. "Except for one."

"One?"

"That leech I told you about earlier."

Nami remembered the conversation they had in the classroom. "Ohh~ I thought it was an actual leech," she giggled.

"That's why I told you that you are an idiot," he told her. Earning him a hit on the back of his head. "Hey!"

"So? You don't like this leech you're talking about?" Nami continued their conversation like she never hit his head.

"Of course not. Why would I call that _thing_ a leech if I do like her?"

Nami shrugged. "What would you do? She might actually become your mother in the future. You said that your dad doesn't bring any girl to your home more than once and the only exception is this leech. Doesn't that mean that your dad might actually like this girl?"

"I don't know if he likes her. My dad is really hard to understand sometimes but there is no way in hell I would l let that witch become my mother." Yuzuki gritted his teeth and he went on and told her the things she did and about her personality.

"What a hag!" Nami exclaimed after he was done.

Yuzuki nodded. "Told you so."

Suddenly, an idea came to him. His face turned devious as he thought of it. "By the way, my dad wants to meet you too."

Nami's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"He asked about you yesterday. Seems like your idiotic runaway move amused him." He smirked.

All Nami could say was, "Ehhh~?"

"He can't meet you now, though. He has some... emergency meeting." Yuzuki's eyes narrowed at the last word. He scoffed, "If I know, that's just a ploy of that hag to keep dad at the office."

"Why would she do that?" Nami asked.

Yuzuki stared at her. "She's obsessed with him."

"O-obsessed?" Nami exclaimed.

He nodded. "She wants my dad but I won't let her. I prefer someone like..." He trailed off and Mikan came back with a bright smile on her face.

"Are guys ready?" She asked. Both kids nodded and stood up from their seats.

Yuzuki leaned closer to Nami's left ear. "Her."

He then walked away. Leaving a dumbfounded Nami.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki was thankful that Nami and her mother was easy to convince to just drop him off at school when he said that he forgot something there. He didn't forget anything. It was just so they wouldn't have to drop him off at his house and find out that he was lying and the fact that he is a Hyuuga.<p>

"Bye Yuki! See you tomorrow!" Nami waved at him from inside the car.

"See you next time, Yuzuki-kun!" He saw Nami's mother smile at him from the driver's seat.

He waved back at them before the car started. He watched as the car disappeared from his view before he brought out his phone and texted their driver, Takashi-san to pick him up at school. He checked the time. 4:36 p.m. They left the school at one. _Three hours, huh? I didn't even noticed the time_, he thought.

As they said, time will pass without you noticing it when you're having fun. He had fun. He's man enough to admit that. He had a few friends before but all of them were boys and all of them knew that he is a Hyuuga. Nami is the first girl who approached him without any ulterior motive. How can he be sure of that? Well, simply because she's stupid and idiotic enough to be easily read. Based on her personality, she would never do something like that.

Yuzuki looked down on his phone when he felt it vibrate. A message.

_Be careful on your way home, Yuzuki-kun! Though I'm sure you will, ignore those strangers that would talk to you, okay? And Nami said good night in advance. =)_

A small smile made it's way to his lips. Weird mother and daughter. Yuzuki looked up when he heard a car nearing. As expected of Takashi-san. Fast to move as always. Yuzuki pocketed his phone and waited for the car to stop in front of him. A man with white hair went out and opened the car door for him. He shook the smile away from his face and went inside the car.

[At the Hyuuga Mansion. 9:04 p.m]

A man with dark, disheveled hair and clothes entered the mansion while breathing heavily. Tossing his coat somewhere and loosening his tie, he made his way to the dining room but before he got there, someone small with dark hair identical to his blocked his way. Yuzuki looked up to him with emotionless eyes.

"Yuzuki, I..." He started but his son cut him off.

"I already ate. I'm not stupid enough to starve myself and wait for someone who is obviously late," he said. No emotion could be seen on his face or hear from his voice. Yuzuki turned his back on him and went up the stairs.

One look at his son and he knew he screwed up. Big time.

"Yuzuki..."

Yuzuki stopped halfway. "Ah. I almost forgot. I will to introduce Nami to you tomorrow after school. Don't be late." His tone was hard.

Natsume could almost sigh in relief. His son was giving him a chance to make it up to him. Damn. If only those old geezers stopped spouting nonsense earlier, he would have been home hours ago. All he's got to do now was to fetch him at school on time.

"Night, dad."

Natsume stared at his son's back. "Good night."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>It was short? Sorry! I just finished doing my brother's cross stitching project and I'm sleepy so forgive me if I made any mistakes. I really couldn't think straight now. Gotta sleep... Zzz... But before that, I have to reply to your reviews!<p>

**Reply to the Reviews:**

**farah**: Haha! Thanks! I'm not sure how many chapters all in all but all I'm sure of right now is that we're still far from the ending!

**AiramEnayle**: I know. :) It's more interesting that way, right? Beware: There will be more songs in the future chapter!

**Liyan**: Of course it's relevant! I wouldn't put it there otherwise. And yes, you're right. The readers really did expect him to say "Hyuuga" but I completely destroyed their expectation. Mwuahahah! As I've said, there will be more songs so watch out for it.

**Krusette**: It's from the past. I'm trying to clue the readers what happened in the past. Just a clue though. You will understand everything in due time. :) As for their similar appearance that went unnoticed by their classmates yet Anna immediately noticed, please refer to chapter 3 at the bottom most part where I put a note. Hala! Hindi pa naman siya namatay dito sa story ah, nabuhay agad? Hindi ba pwedeng mamatay muna bago mabuhay? Lol. Hahaha! Okay ignore that. Of course she has, she's the bishop!

**AnimeMango**: Yes, yes! :)

**xNatsuMikanx**: Don't worry, I won't. :) To be honest, I'm not into those type.

**BlackMaskedBeauty**: You are flattering me too much. Ampf. Hahahaha! Sadly, he didn't. He was caught up in the office and wouldn't be able to catch them. Yes, catch. XD

**XxShirayukixX**: Chinese? Oohhhh... I read it differently though. As Japanese Kanji.

**Asterai**: Parent Trap? I like that too! *_* In truth, I wasn't thinking of that while I made this story. Actually, I remembered that movie when you mentioned it. Hahaha! And I was like, OMFGosh! The similarities! And how Yuzuki call Luna names and how she's obsessed with getting Natsume and the separated twins! And... Opps! Can't tell more than that. Hahaha! I wasn't planning on twins at first but I made it this way because I thought of the contract between Natsume and Mikan. And yes they won't meet just yet. :)

**ciltiam**: Ahhhh. Hahaha! I just made it as a comparison to their situation. That was the best summary I could ever give to this story. In just the summary, I told a story. :)

**xXemotionlessgurlXx**: You hated it? Well, that's new. Everyone didn't expect it and were surprised. You're the only one who hated it. T_T Demo, shoganai. It's to keep the story interesting.

**Guest**: I wish the guests would think of a name so it wouldn't be hard to reply to you. But anyway, The ones I inserted at the start and at the end is from the past. It was in order so readers won't get confused. Just wait for Natsume's turn :)

**Guest**: The chess pieces would be revealed one by one. And thank you for the compliments! I really appreciated your words. ;)

-MitsukaiYuki


	7. (七): King, Don't Be Late

Longest chapter so far! I'm glad that I can finally update again! Whooooop! Hahaha! Sorry for the weirdness. Ehem. Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chess Pieces On A Chessboard<span>**

_Chapter VII (七): King, Don't Be Late_

* * *

><p><strong>[Elementary Building, 9:45 a.m.]<strong>

Yuzuki busied himself with his phone while the rest of the class chattered about things he couldn't care less about. The teachers were on an emergency meeting and they were put in self study. Any student knows that a self study is automatically a go-and-have-fun period.

He was sending a warning to his father not to be late later.

"Um..."

Yuzuki turned his attention away from his phone and turned his head to the left to see him standing there awkwardly.

"What do you want, Koizumi?" He asked impatiently when he still didn't speak.

Koizumi Kei scratched his head. His eyes were everywhere, trying to avoid meeting Yuzuki's piercing crimson red eyes. "Um... uh... N-nothing. Nothing at all. Bye!" He said in one breath before sprinting away back to his seat.

Yuzuki was left processing what just happened. "...the hell?"

A giggle came from behind him and he already knew who it was without even looking. "Maybe he wants to be friends with you!"

_It probably concerns you, aho._

"We don't know that. Besides, that's not possible," he said. He's that ugly witch's little brother, after all.

Nami made a face before sitting down on her seat beside him. "Mou~! How can you be sure?"

Yuzuki ignored her.

"What are you doing anyway? You've been busy with your phone since class started," she said as she leaned closer to peek but Yuzuki quickly placed it away from her sight.

"None of your business," he answered.

Nami pouted. "You are such a meanie!"

Yuzuki flicked her forehead. "Meanie is not a word, baka."

The class secretly watched the two bicker with each other. These days, those two are the newest source of entertainment for them. Instead of being annoyed by the noise they're making, they were amused to no end. There's just something that the two of them have that makes everyone drawn to them. Like... magnet.

That scene went on for the whole period. Nami and Yuzuki continuously bickered while the rest of the class watched them, occasionally laughing at their expressions and the words they throw at each other. Well, when it comes to words, Yuzuki's harsh and blunt words won by a far length compared to Nami's hard-thought retorts. They only stopped when the bell rang to announce their break.

Nami was called by one of their girl classmate and told Yuzuki to went on ahead. Shrugging his shoulders and clearly viewing it as not his business, Yuzuki coolly walked to the cafeteria. He didn't fail to catch the attention of the students, boys and girls alike. Well, mostly girls.

Yuzuki didn't have any difficulty in finding a table. Like always. One group of girls nearest to where he was were _coincidentally_ done eating and offered him their table which he answered with a blank face. Despite that, the girls went away while giggling. He really couldn't understand girls. They're the most complex thing he ever tried to understand. More difficult than math.

Seeing as there is no other table available, he shrugged and sat down on the table that was offered to him. Funny how the table was cleaned of any dirt or trash when it was just used. Yuzuki fished out his phone from his pocket and checked for his father's reply.

He just hope his dad won't mess up this time.

This situation happened a lot with his workaholic father. His dad would make a promise to him, letting him feel excited to bond with his dad who was always busy but in the end, something suddenly comes up at the office and he would break his promise. And now, he got too tired of it and something inside him just... snapped.

For once, he wanted to be cruel. He wanted to be selfish.

He never spoke up every time his father broke another promise. He would just shrug it off as if nothing happened and pretended as if he wasn't disappointed. As if he wasn't affected. But it was different now. He wouldn't forgive him as easily as he did the other times.

Somehow, introducing Nami to his father becomes more important by the second. Not just because he was going to introduce her to his father but also because he wanted his father to prove something to him.

That he was more important to him than his business.

That he cares.

His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice he knew too well though it has only been days since he met her. "What is that sad but hopeful look on your face, Yuki?"

Yuzuki turned his head to the right and saw Nami looking concerned. He looked away, "Your imagination."

Nami rolled her eyes at his answer and sat down in front of him. They ate with Nami talking animatedly while Yuzuki just answered curtly, nod or shake his head. Both unaware of the glances other students gave them.

"Oh yeah. My dad will pick me up later. I'll introduce you," he casually told her.

At that, Nami suddenly stopped talking.

"I told you, right? That he wants to meet you."

Nami nodded slowly. She looked away as if thinking of something while Yuzuki continued eating. After a while, she spoke. "Ne, Yuki?"

"What?"

She looked at him. Curious crimson red stared at his emotionless eyes of the same color. "What kind of person is your dad?"

Yuzuki blinked. A bit taken a back by her question.

"Most people say that we're the exact replica of each other. I don't know if it's true though," he answered and he went on and told her about his father.

"Must be hard for you. I can't say that I completely understand what you feel since there is a big difference between an average busy parent and the rich busy parent," she said.

Yuzuki looked at her. "And what is that big difference?"

Nami posed like she was thinking. "Like, hm, the difference with their workloads. The rich busy parent has more to think about and work on while the average busy parent only has to do the task he or she was given."

Yuzuki frowned. "And that's the _big_ difference?"

Nami's eyebrows shot up. "That's big, you know! Since, considering what I've said before, an average busy parent has more time to bond with their kids than the rich busy parent."

Yuzuki was silent. He didn't know about an average person but his rich busy parent has more time with his business rather than with his son. "Whether that's true or not, it doesn't matter. It all comes down on which is more important. Work or their child," he said. Feeling the bitter taste those words and thoughts left him.

Nami's face visibly saddened. "Is it really necessary to weigh which is more important? Can't it be just both?"

Yuzuki shook his head. "In this world, you can't keep everything. If you don't choose the one that is most important to you, sooner or later, you'll end up losing both."

"That's a sad logic," she muttered.

He let out a sigh. Silently agreeing to her comment, "But it's reality."

They were silent for a while before Nami spoke again, saying the words that Yuzuki never thought she'd say. "Let's not grow up yet, Yuzuki. We're still too young to understand the complicated world of adults."

He was surprised because of many reasons. One, she called him with his name for the first time and not the nickname she gave him. Two, that an idiotic person like her could actually say those words. Three, he found himself tempted to agree with her.

Slightly hesitant, he placed a hand on top of her head and looked away. "It's never a matter of age, Nami. Sooner or later, we have to."

Nami looked at him. Thankful to have someone to talk to who can fully understand her situation and her feelings.

"Especially because we both have what the other doesn't have," he muttered. Nami knew he was right.

She needs a father, he needs a mother. And they both doesn't have what they need.

Their drama was interrupted when someone suddenly spoke. "Hey..."

Yuzuki mentally faced palmed and glared at the newcomer. "Read the mood, will you!"

Already recovered, Nami put up her most convincing smile. "What is it, Koizumi-kun?"

Koizumi Kei scratched the back of his head, too embarrassed to say whatever it is that's on his mind. "Um... I..."

Not one for being patient, Yuzuki scowled at him. "Spill it!"

Nami's smile dropped to an annoyed frown. She placed her hand on Yuzuki's scowling face and faced it away from Kei. Yuzuki removed her hand and glared at her while she ignored him and smiled at Kei.

"What is it," she repeated.

Still, he couldn't say it. His eyes wandered around yet never meeting their eyes. He was surprised with himself too. He never had any trouble with his confidence level and was quite popular in their school. In this school, no one doesn't know about the school prince Koizumi Kei. Yet, standing in front of these two, he couldn't help but feel nervous and fidgety. It only happens with the two of them. Only the cool and mysterious transfer student, Yuzuki Hyuuga and the school's charming princess Natsumi Yukihara can make him feel like this.

But his purpose for approaching them is important. In a lot of ways.

He just couldn't say it.

"If you don't have anything to say then leave," Yuzuki coldly told him.

Kei flinched. "No! I have something to say!"

"Then what is it!" Yuzuki couldn't get why he was even here talking to him.

"I... I just..."

Nami blinked. She observed the boy in front of her, occasionally glancing at Yuzuki and her. Though, his glances lands on Yuzuki the most. Like whatever he was going to say has something to do with her partner. His wandering eyes and the uneasy look on his face, she took note of them all. Suddenly, it all clicked.

"Ne, Koizumi-kun! Do you want to walk with us back to our class?" She offered with a big grin on her face while the two boys' eyes widened. One was confused and the other couldn't believe it.

"What the he—" Yuzuki wasn't able to finish his sentence when Nami suddenly covered his mouth and sent Kei a smile.

"So? Do you want to?"

Kei felt like he was relieved of the heavy burden he was carrying when he saw her smile and heard her offer. It really would help him. Accepting her offer would help him out big time. Kei's bewildered expression broke into a bright and charming smile.

"Sure!"

Yuzuki retained his scowl and stomped all the way back to their classroom while Nami and Kei talked animatedly. At least, in Nami's part. Kei was simply too uneasy with the occasional glares and scowl he received from Yuzuki to enjoy chatting with his crush.

And so their walk back to their classroom was a disaster. They never noticed the many pairs of eyes that watched their every move. They didn't know that the day after would become more of a disaster than their walk back to their classroom.

* * *

><p>"What's my schedule today?" His emotionless voice asked his long time secretary, Ogasawara Nonoko.<p>

"You have one meeting later this morning with Dr. Yamaguchi from Tokyo General Hospital, a lunch meeting with Mr. Sawaki from Sawaki Group, a meeting in the evening with the board members and a scheduled dinner date with Ms. Koizumi," Nonoko answered while checking on her notes.

"Nonoko," he called. He never address anyone by their first name apart from the ones he deemed trustworthy, the ones who earned his respect, his friends and his son. And those people can be counted using ones fingers.

"Sir?"

"This evening's meeting with the board members. Do you think it's _absolutely_ necessary for me to be present?"

Nonoko looked at her boss. He rarely asked for her opinion and this one is weird. She also noticed the heavy emphasis on the word _absolutely_. He must be thinking of cancelling this meeting and she could only think of two reasons why. One of those is highly impossible that she almost banged her head to even think of it.

"I don't think so, sir. This evening's meeting will revolve around the progress of the company, possible problems and our collaboration with the Koizumi Group." Nonoko answered him nonetheless.

Natsume nodded. "Cancel all my meetings these evening including the lunch meeting with Mr. Sawaki and shorten the time for later's meeting with Dr. Yamaguchi."

As expected.

Nonoko has been his secretary for six long years now so it wasn't such a surprise when her guess was correct. Although that's the case, the man was still to hard to read. What he's thinking, what he feels. Everything that has something to do with the word _personal_ was strictly hidden behind those thick walls acting as a defense to his hiding heart.

"What about the dinner date with Ms. Koizumi, sir?"

That's another one. She couldn't decipher why her boss seemed to tolerate the Koizumi daughter knowing she was the most obnoxious and brattiest person she ever met. She's one of the two reasons she thought of earlier, the other being Yuzuki, his son. She also noticed that Koizumi Luna's frequent visits to the office are increasing. From how much she's known her boss, he's not the type that has a long patience.

_Could he be starting to like that woman?_ Nonoko wanted to gag just by the thought.

"I don't remember arranging that," he answered before going back to the papers that needed to be reviewed and signed. Nonoko, however, quietly sighed in relief. It seems her boss isn't that crazy yet.

Natsume noticed her distraction and with a frown asked, "What?"

Nonoko almost jumped. "Ah! N-nothing, sir! I'll call them now."

She bowed before going out of Natsume's office. Natsume was left weirded out by his secretary's behavior. He shook his head before going back to his work. A while later, his phone vibrated. A message.

_Not even a minute, dad._

He sighed. That son of his, really. He's been receiving messages like this since he entered his company building. Reminding him not to be late later.

I know. Got it.

He pressed "send" before putting his phone back on top of his table and resumed what he was doing. He's trying to quickly finish everything he has to do before Yuzuki's class ends so he won't be late and anger his son more than he already did.

Raising a child alone was much harder than what he had initially thought. He had to be both mother and father to Yuzuki while knowing nothing about raising a child. That's why he was so thankful to Chiaki-san and the others for helping him raise Yuzuki. He always wakes up at night when Yuzuki would cry and demands for his milk which Chiaki-san taught him how to make. He also remembered her teaching him how to change Yuzuki's diapers.

When Yuzuki got sick for the first time and he didn't know what to do, Chiaki-san was there to give him instructions on what he needed to do. One time when Yuzuki suddenly cried even after drinking his milk, he started panicking because no matter what he did, Yuzuki didn't stop crying. He checked his diapers but then remembered that he just changed it, he gave him his pacifier but Yuzuki refused and his wails got louder. He even made funny faces to make Yuzuki laugh even though he knew it was out of character for him to do so. Still, Yuzuki continued to cry.

Not knowing what else to do, Natsume carried him and stormed out of his room. He frantically searched for Chiaki-san in the middle of the night fully aware that the old lady might already be sleeping. Chiaki-san scolded him that night for ruining her sleep but still forgave him afterwards when she saw the state he's in. He was just in his crumpled pants, his hair pointing to every direction and the dark bags below his eyes indicated that he hasn't gotten any sleep yet.

In the end, Yuzuki just wanted to be carried and lulled to sleep.

Chiaki-san gave the sleeping Yuzuki back to him and instructed to do just as she did. He did as he was told and in return saw the small smile Yuzuki made in his sleep, his tiny hand touching his chest. He couldn't explain the happiness he felt that time. It was like his chest would explode any minute.

But his happiness soon evaporated when Chiaki-san—who was watching all the time and saw the happiness in his eyes—said the words that made him remember her. Remember them.

"I still don't understand why you did what you did, Natsume. Despite that, remember that I'll always be here," her tone was sad but serious. She was the main witness of their relationship that's why she doesn't understand why that has to happen.

"Thank you, Chiaki-san," he told her, genuinely grateful.

Chiaki-san nodded and Natsume with Yuzuki walked out of her room. Before closing her door, Chiaki-san said something that made him stop again once more.

"If they had stayed, I wonder if you would be happier."

Natsume leaned back on his chair with his head back and facing the ceiling, he sighed. I wondered that too, Chiaki-san.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly banged open to reveal a strawberry blond-haired beauty with an angry look on her face and behind her was a heaving Nonoko who was probably stopping her. Great. He has to deal with Luna's anger now that he cancelled the date she scheduled. He has no choice, his son is much more important.

"Why the hell did you cancel our dinner date tonight? I even prepared for it and bought this new dress and now you're telling me that it's cancelled!" Luna shrieked. Natsume gestured for Nonoko to leave who followed hesitantly and closed the door behind her.

"Don't make a scene here, Luna," Natsume told her with an exasperated sigh.

Luna marched up to him angrily. "How can I not make a scene? You cancelled our date!"

Natsume looked down on his paper works and continued his work. "I didn't arrange for that. Besides, you never told me there was such a thing and I have to hear it from my secretary, Luna."

Luna flinched. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you. I didn't know I was the one who is going to be surprised to know that our date was cancelled," her words ended in a mumble.

"Sorry but I already promised Yuzuki that I will fetch him from school today. He will also introduce his friend to me."

At that, Luna perked up. "Really? Can I come?"

Natsume looked up. "Why?"

Luna pouted. "Well, since you cancelled our date, can't you let me come with you instead?"

Natsume regarded that. Luna did seem to be fond of Yuzuki. The problem was his son wasn't as fond of her as she was.

"Suit yourself," he answered while she squealed and ran to him and encircle her arms around him. "Thank you!"

Natsume's face remained emotionless as he removed her hands and stood up from his seat. He grabbed his phone which rang and answered it. He moved away from his table and Luna before speaking.

"What?"

...

"Got it. I'll be there in five," he said before ending the call and going out of his office followed by Luna. Work had just called him back again.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye class! See you all tomorrow!"<p>

The class cheered. Classes finally ended and they are now free to go home. Yuzuki checked his phone again. He was almost relieved to see that his father didn't send him any message about cancelling today's plan.

"So? Is he coming?"

Yuzuki glanced at his partner and seat mate. "Yeah."

Nami didn't know what to feel. She was nervous but excited at the same time. She looked around their classroom, trying to distract herself, when her eyes landed on Kei who was seated in front of the seat on their right.

An idea came to her head as she secretly smiled.

"Koizumi-kun!" She waved her hand and called to him while Yuzuki's scowl returned and the boy who was called tensed.

"Do you want to come with us?" She asked.

Although he wanted to accept, he can't. "Sorry! I need to go home immediately. Maybe next time."

Nami became visibly sad. "Oh. Okay..."

Seeing this, Kei panicked. "I-I'll come next time. I-if that's okay."

Nami slowly smiled. "Okay!"

Yuzuki stood up, intentionally letting his chair create noise as he did so before picking up his bag and stomping out of the classroom. He may have been teasing him with Nami at first but that's only because he didnt know he was that witch's brother. Now that he knows, he was not pleased by the idea that he's getting close to Nami.

Nami quickly picked up her bag and ran after him, ignoring the confused stares their classmates gave them.

"Hey, Yuki! Wait for me!" She yelled.

However, he didn't. He continued in his own pace before she finally caught up to him while breathing heavily. "What's gotten into you, Yuki?"

Yuzuki ignored her and took out his phone.

He saw a message from his father telling him that he's already waiting by the gate. Forgetting that he was just irritated, his strides became faster and Nami tried to match his pace so she won't get left behind.

"Dad's here," was all he said.

They reached the gate, both breathing heavily. Yuzuki roamed his eyes and didn't have any difficulty in finding his father's car. Yuzuki saw his father leaning on the car who quickly noticed him. He waved at him and glanced at Nami before grabbing his wrist and pulling her to his father's direction.

His excitement died when the door to the car's passenger seat opened and out came his nightmare, smirking at him.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, confusing Nami. "Yuki?"

Nami glanced at him when she felt his hold tighten.

"What the hell is that ugly witch doing here?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Hello guys! I've finally updated! Sorry that it took so long though.<p>

**Reply to the Reviews:**

**BlackMaskedBeauty**: Luna is the King's bishop. :)

**Liyan**: Hahaha! That's so like Mikan, right? Luna tagging along, is that counted as an unexpected turn? ;)

**AiramEnayle**: Well, their official meeting will be next chapter. I just had to write this chapter before they meet. Mikan did notice at first glance. Remember that she was so shocked that she even dropped her phone? It's just that Yuzuki gave her a different surname that made her think that it was just a coincidence that they look alike.

**AnimeMango**: Chill dude! Hahaha! XD And no, Natsume is not a sexist. He's far from it, actually. Well, you'll understand in due time. :) Hahaha! It's been a week since we arrived here.

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7**: Sorry, dear. Can't do that with Yuzuki and Nami. I didn't add "Perverted" to Yuzuki's personality. Or even to Nami's. I don't know. I just don't see Yuzuki acting that way. I'll try it on NxM moments though. Since they were the original. :)

**Midnight Phantomhive:** Haha! Sometimes, it's good to try something new, right? Ohohoho! He did arrive on time, see? He just brought an extra baggage. A baggage Yuzuki prefer to leave behind. Hahaha!

**esther . meihong**: It's good that you finally shared your thoughts. :) Thank you for that. Me too, actually. I'm also looking forward to write their meeting but everything takes time. By the way, what do you mean by "somehow possessed on a character". Can you further elaborate that?

**XxShirayukixX**: I prefer the term "copy". Because if you stole something, the other will lose that something, right? Hahaha! So weird.

**Krusette**: I was in the Philippines since January. Can't really say for good though. Oh and I am not the type to do that. I always tell my readers if something's up. Fortunately, we arrived here in one piece. Haha! My bro and I traveled by ourselves without any adult and we have so many bloopers! XD I didn't know what my alien card looks like until I was told by my aunt. Hahaha! I was even told that I look like Ella Cruz though I don't think so. We look different kaya. :3

**Dwmalove**: Your first line, that's too sad. It's good that you like it now. :)

-MitsukaiYuki


	8. (八): This Time With The King

Hey guys! I'm warning you, some parts here are rushed and contained little details or actions. I wrote that while I'm sooooo sleepy and haven't got the time to edit it since it's my little brother's birthday and I have to do his turn with the dishes. -_- I really dislike washing dishes but since it's his birthday, shoganai ne?

We also went out to buy ingredients for the food we wanted to eat and take note, at night. We went to this mini mall called Don Qui. We already have the things we needed in our hands when the manager approached ME while my brother was nowhere to be seen. He said that anyone below 18 years old aren't allowed at that time in the night. (ehem! 11p.m ehem!) Sigh. I'm turning 18 in just a few more months and yet people still don't see me as an 18 year old. -_- Hey guys! Can you do me a favor and guess what age I look like? My picture is in my profile. You don't have to though. It's just if you guys are getting killed by boredom and need something bothersome to do. ;) If you can't be bothered then whatever! Just enjoy reading! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chess Pieces On A Chessboard<span>**

_Chapter VIII (八): This Time With The King_

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that ugly witch doing here?"<p>

Yuzuki hissed the words while glaring at the said witch. Nami, however, was confused till he mentioned the word "ugly witch". Nami followed where he was glaring at and saw a beautiful lady with strawberry blond hair looking at their direction and waving at them.

"So she's the hag," she muttered before pulling her hand from Yuzuki's hold and pulled him towards them instead.

"Wha—?" Yuzuki was confused by the action. Especially when he saw the mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hello!" Nami greeted cheerfully with a bright smile on her face when they arrived to where Natsume and Luna are.

"My! What a blinding smile you have there, sweetie!" Luna told her while covering her mouth to hide her feigned surprise.

Nami smiled at her.

"Why? Did you get blinded by it?" She giggled innocently.

Yuzuki noticed the small twitch on Luna's face though it soon disappeared as fast as it appeared. He then glanced at his partner who was still grinning like she didn't say anything wrong.

"Are you Nami?"

Nami's grin dropped into a curious look as she and Yuzuki both turned to the owner of that deep voice.

"Dad," Yuzuki muttered while looking at the man who has the same dark midnight hair as he does along with that eyes that has same intense crimson color that most people feared and admired at the same time.

Being the one near him, Nami gasped and glanced at Yuzuki first before going back to the man. With wide eyes, she asked her partner. "He's your father?"

The way she asked like she couldn't believe it sparked an amusement in Natsume more than the first time he's seen her and heard about her.

Yuzuki 'tched' and faced her. "What. You have any doubts?"

Nami glanced at him then to the man who was supposedly Yuzuki's father, taking note of their similar features and their similar stoic expression. She sweat dropped, "Uh... No."

Annoyed that she was left out again, Luna cleared her throat, successfully earning their attention. "You seem to be forgetting about _moi_. I'm here too you know?"

Nami blinked innocently then started to rummage her bag while the three watched her in confusion. She let out a big victorious grin when she found what she's looking for. She walked closer to Luna and handed her something.

"What's... that?" The latter asked in confusion, pointing to the thing the girl was giving her. Nami grabbed her hand, shocking her and placed those candy-looking thing on her palm and stepped away.

"There! It's good for the throat. Mom said that it will cure the itch," she said while giving her a smile.

"Uh... Thanks?"

The two audience fought to keep a straight face while watching the scene unfold in front of them. Yuzuki couldn't hold it and let out a tiny chuckle, earning him a glare from the annoyed blonde.

_This stupid little girl_, Luna thought while gritting her teeth.

"Nami," Yuzuki called after he had calmed himself down. He has always find it difficult to keep up his usual expression around Nami.

Nami looked back. "What?"

"Your mom is working late today, right?" He asked, recalling their discussion yesterday when she told him that her mom has irregular working schedule.

"Yes. Why?"

Yuzuki glanced at his dad who immediately got what his son is hinting at.

"We're going to eat out. Do you want to come?" Natsume asked the girl whose eyes widened.

"I-I shouldn't—" Yuzuki cut her off before opening the car door.

"She'll come. Hurry up and get in, idiot. You're being like this again," Yuzuki shook his head at the familiar scene. She was hesitant like this too when her mom decided to take them out.

Nami pouted before marching up to him and getting inside the car. Natsume marched around the car, opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. Before Yuzuki was even able to open the door to the passenger seat, Luna raced him and with a smirk, sat on the seat victoriously whilst Yuzuki twitched in annoyance. He begrudgingly opened the door to the back seat and took his place beside Nami who wasn't pleased as well.

Both kids sat at the back with a frown on their faces and their arms crossed over their chests and both looking out the window. The ride was silent except for Luna's attention-seeking moments which the three ignored. Natsume was concentrating on driving and couldnt be bothered and the two kids at the back was too hard to talk to.

"We're here," Natsume announced after a while of driving in silence.

Natsume stopped the car in front of a fancy looking restaurant and Nami couldn't help but gape. They all went out of the car and entered the restaurant. They were ushered to the table Natsume had reserved beforehand. Luna wanted to sit beside Natsume but Nami insisted that she wanted to sit beside her 'beautiful onee-chan' to which Natsume agreed to, not seeing any problem with it.

With a frown she tried to hide, Luna begrudgingly sat beside Nami who just innocently smiled at her. Unaware of the girl's true intentions.

Yuzuki, however, knew what the girl was doing, and he was thankful for it. He doesn't want the ugly witch anywhere near his father and Nami was helping him keep the hag away. Soon after they were settled, a waiter formally dressed in a black suit approached their table and asked for their orders. Both Natsume and Yuzuki ordered the same spicy food from the menu much to Nami's amazement. Nami ordered some niku and sweets for dessert while Luna simply asked for a salad.

While waiting for their food, the four engaged into a pleasant conversation. At least, that was what can be seen from afar.

"So. Are you two an item?" Luna asked out of the blue, pointing at Nami and Yuzuki.

Both Nami and Yuzuki stopped before they glanced at each other. Nami suddenly laughed at what Luna said while Yuzuki simply scoffed at the idea. Stupid people really comes up with stupid ideas.

"That's impossible!" Nami exclaimed while still laughing.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "And why?"

Though she doesn't want to admit it, the little monster has an attractive face just like his gorgeous father. If only his attitude is different, Luna could have liked the little monster. She had also heard that he has fan girls in school. So then why would this little brat be confident with her answer?

"Just a feeling," Nami said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Luna scoffed. "What kind of reasoning is that? Who knows, maybe one day you'll wake up and find yourself in love with him."

Natsume frowned.

"Luna," he called in a scolding tone. She was going past the limits. Those things aren't what you should talk about with a child. Especially to someone as innocent as Nami.

Nami sent a smile towards Natsume before facing Luna again. "I don't know anything about love since I'm too young to understand what it is but all I know is that I just don't see me and Yuki ever that way."

Luna wasn't the only one left dumbfounded by Nami's words. Yuzuki, as well as Natsume was rendered speechless by her. No one would expect such mature words to come from an innocent seven year old girl, from childish Nami.

Silence from their table was cut off when Luna's phone rang. She excused herself and headed for the restroom to answer her phone and also to retouch her make up. After just a few minutes, Nami too excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Again?" Yuzuki asked incredulously. "Why is it that whenever we eat out, you always feel the need to go to the toilet?"

Nami puffed her cheeks. "It's just a coincidence!"

Yuzuki stared at her blankly before sighing. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Nami let out a "humph!" before heading to the restroom and left the guys to themselves.

"That girl," Natsume started while staring at where the girl disappeared to. Yuzuki glanced at his father who has a strange look in his eyes. "Has two faces."

The corner of his lips lifted. "Right? Never thought she had it in her. I have always seen her with that smile on her face. Who knew that her smiles have different meanings."

_She may look innocent but her way of thinking is already like an adult_, Natsume thought. Remembering something, he faced his son. "Oh yeah. What do you mean by 'whenever we eat out'?"

Yuzuki flinched. As expected of his dad.

"I met her mom yesterday and she took us out to eat lunch," he explained. He looked up to his father and stared at his eyes. "She's beautiful, dad. Nami's mother that is."

Natsume's eyes almost widened. Not once did Yuzuki ever describe any woman as beautiful and yet the girl's mother could make his son describe him as such just by meeting him once. Now he's not only interested with the girl but also her mother. What kind of person is that woman, he wondered.

"She must be someone amazing to make you describe her like that," he commented.

Yuzuki looked away and Natsume let out a chuckle with his son's reaction.

If it were up to him, he wanted to see more of this side of Yuzuki. He wanted to see him embarrassed, shy and most of all, he wanted to see his son's happiness. But too bad his son picked up his parents' stubborn streak. Yuzuki refused to show his emotions to anyone and instead, he decided to keep it all to himself. He couldn't remember how it started but before he knew it, Yuzuki was already facing him with an expression similar to his own.

Their conversation was interrupted when their food arrived and at the same time Nami returned who was strangely happy. Too happy. A few minutes later, Luna came back looking opposite to Nami's happiness. Her face looks like she just saw a ghost with her pale white face and shaking hands.

Natsume merely raised an eyebrow while Yuzuki was genuinely curious at what spooked the woman. "What's with you? Did you see a ghost or something?"

Luna, who was picking up her fork, flinched and dropped the fork when she heard his question. Trying to compose herself she let out a 'humph' although the attempt failed miserably and the three could see it very well.

"I saw a little monster."

At this, Yuzuki glared at her. "Maybe you saw an ugly witch when you looked into the mirror."

Luna was about to retort when Natsume sent them both a look.

"We are eating."

Three words. Just three simple words yet the effect was instantaneous. Luna and Yuzuki sent each other one last glare before falling silent and started eating their food. However, Nami just stared, amazed by how much authority the man has over Yuzuki and the ugly hag.

"What's wrong, Nami?"

Nami turned to look at Yuzuki who was looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. Laughing awkwardly, she scratched her cheek. "He-hehe.. N-nothing!"

After eating, they decided to head to the mall since Natsume also has to get a job done there. What Yuzuki thought was strange was how Luna told them that she's not feeling right and that she's heading home. Not that he's concerned, he wondered what happened to frighten her like that. While they were eating and having small conversation, Luna hadn't once stepped in like she used to. In fact, she seemed completely out of it.

They walked around the mall while Natsume was supervising not only the children but also the employees and the shops. The Hyuuga's owned the mall and instead of having someone else do this job for him, he decided to do it himself and besides, he had originally planned to bring Yuzuki there. He just didn't expect to have another head to watch. Despite that, the girl was very amusing to watch. Her ever-changing expressions along with his son's relaxed expression and the lighter aura he has was what made it all worthwhile.

Surely, it doesn't matter if he cancels every important meeting he has if this is the sight that he would be seeing. Feeling tired due to all that walking all around that huge mall, Natsume sat down at the nearest bench. His eyes never straying away from the two kids. Yuzuki looked like he was having fun.

"The kids seems to be having fun, ne?"

Natsume turned to the side to find an old woman sitting beside him and smiling at the children. He hadn't even notice her sit down. Maybe he's too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice. He then returned his gaze at the two who was bickering again.

The old woman looked kind and soft spoken so he didn't mind talking to her.

"Yes," he answered.

"What beautiful kids they are. No wonder. They look so much like you," the old woman commented with a kind smile on her face.

Natsume suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Uh... The girl isn't mine."

The old woman gasped. "Oh! I thought both of them are your kids! I'm sorry."

Natsume looked at her. "Ah no. It's fine."

"Still, that was quite a shock. Both of them looks so much like you so I just assumed that both are your kids." The old woman looked extremely embarrassed at her mistake.

"That's not..." He trailed off. They look like him? He would understand if the old woman said that his son looks like him but the girl too?

"Look," the old woman said.

Natsume followed where she was pointing at and saw Yuzuki and Nami having a serious discussion with frown drawn on their faces. "See?"

Natsume's eyes widened. Why didn't he notice it before?

"They have your eyes," the old woman commented.

She was right. The girl, Nami has red crimson eyes as him and Yuzuki. Looking closely, Nami and Yuzuki looked very identical with a frown on their faces. How could he have missed this? Maybe it's because of the bright smile on Nami's face that made all the difference. Also, with her hair tied into childish pigtails making her look more innocent while Yuzuki always has this scowl on his face and the wild look his hair gave him. But, how could the girl look so much like Yuzuki who got his looks from him? How could this girl have the same rare eye color as him?

it's impossible. Unless...

Natsume's grip on the bench tightened as he remembered the one person he wanted to forget. Could the girl be connected to her? Could she be one of the two people he had pushed away in the past? Could she... No. He shouldn't jump into conclusions. He shouldn't get his hopes up. Doing that will only end up hurting him. Him and his expectations. That's what always gets him into trouble and always ends up hurting him the most.

"Is there something wrong dear?" The woman noticed the change with Natsume and became concerned.

Natsume shook his head. "We should be going now. It was nice talking to you ma'am. If you'll excuse me," then he stood up and slighty bowed in respect before heading to where Nami and Yuzuki are and telling them that they're leaving.

"I don't think you mentioned your name to me yet," Natsume suddenly said to Nami once they were on the road and Natsume was driving.

Nami gasped. She remembered her mother telling her that it's rude not to introduce yourself first to someone you had just met. Nami bowed her head, looking sincerely sorry.

"I'm really sorry for being rude!"

Yuzuki frowned. Unable to comprehend what she did that was rude. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I was!" Nami persisted. "Mom told me that it's rude not to introduce yourself first."

Nami then faced Natsume. "My name is Natsumi but I prefer to be called Nami! Oh and it's nice to meet you Mr...," Nami trailed off as if asking him what she should address him by.

Natsume held back a smile. "Natsumi, huh? You can just call me Natsume. Our names are almost the same, aren't they?"

Nami's eyes widened and she gasped. Her eyes twinkling in amazement. "You're right! Wow!"

Yuzuki glanced at her from the passenger seat. Shaking his head, he said, "It really doesn't take much to amaze you, Nami."

Nami puffed her cheeks. "Mou~ Yuki! That is so not true!"

Yuzuki scoffed. _Who would believe that._

"Yuki?" He had been hearing it from her since the first time he's seen her.

"It's a nickname," Yuzuki and Nami chorused.

"It's like this: 'Na' and 'Mi' from **Na**tsu**mi**, 'Yu' and 'Ki' from **Yu**zu**ki**. It's the first and last two letter of our names, see?" Nami explained, feeling proud for it.

"I see. How about my name?" Natsume asked in amusement.

"Uh... Let's see. Na-me...?"

Natsume glanced at her from the rear view mirror and couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. Not expecting anyone to see her, Nami made different funny faces at the name while Yuzuki stared at his father in shock while watching him chuckle at something. It's been a long time since he's seen his father like this in the presence of anyone else besides him.

He wondered what made his father laugh like that and decided to follow his gaze. Natsume was glancing at the mirror so it means that what he was looking at was somewhere at the back. No sooner than he looked, Yuzuki let out a small laugh.

"What the hell are you doing, Nami? What's with that face?" He chuckled.

Her face scrunched up into a disgusted look. "Na-me? That nickname stinks! It has the same spelling as name!"

Natsume returned all his attention to the road. "Then it's better to just call me Natsume."

Nami nodded. "Yes! That sounds so much better! Cool!"

Cool, huh?

"So. Where should we drive you to?"

Nami looked around. "It's fine here, Natsume-san."

Natsume nodded and parked the car at the side. Yuzuki looked at where they stopped. "Eh? But this is..."

Nami giggled. "Where we ate last time? Yes! I'm going to wait for my mom here."

Nami went out of the car and peeked at them from the window Yuzuki brought down. Nami smiled widely. "Natsume-san, Yuki, Thank you for today! I really enjoyed it. I hope to see you again, Natsume-san!"

Natsume nodded, slightly touched by her words.

"Natsumi," he called out.

"Yes?" Nami looked at him curiously.

Natsume handed her a dark, red rectangular box. Nami stared at it in confusion. "What is this, Natsume-san?"

"It's a box," Yuzuki answered her in a-matter-of-fact.

Nami glared at him which he ignored. "Just open it when you get home," Natsume told her while shaking his head at the two.

Although confused, Nami nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Natsume-san!"

"Hurry up and go inside already," Yuzuki snapped.

Nami merely stuck her tongue out at him before running inside the shop.

"Ah," Natsume stopped.

Yuzuki looked over to him. "What's wrong, dad?"

"I forgot to ask for her last name. What is it again?" How could he forget to ask this one little thing? This one important thing. But, what would he do if his son's answer to his question is what he expected? What if Natsumi really is...

"It's Yukihara. Her name is Natsumi Yukihara."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I'm late, Nami!"<p>

Mikan raced towards Nami's table as soon as she entered the shop. Looking like she had just ran a marathon, Mikan sat at the seat opposite her daughter. Nami looked up and stopped sipping on her strawberry milkshake.

"It's okay mom. I just arrived too," Nami smiled at her while Mikan looked surprised.

"Eh? It's been hours since you were dismissed right?"

Nami nodded. "Yeah but Yuzuki introduced me to his dad."

Mikan placed her bag on the chair beside her. "He did?"

She watched her daughter nod excitedly. "Yeah! And he was really cool mom! And very handsome!"

Mikan giggled. "Well, Yuzuki-kun is cool and handsome as well so it's no wonder that his father would be. So? How did your meeting went?"

"It was very fun! He took us out to eat at this very fancy restaurant and took us to a mall." Just looking back at what happened today brings back all the fun she felt while with Yuzuki and his father.

"What a strange dad. Why did he take you to a mall? Normally, guys wouldn't even step into the mall with a girl."

Nami giggled at her mother's statement. "It's nothing like that mom. We just walked around the mall and oh! We also played an arcade too but Yuki's dad seemed busy examining the place."

Examining the mall? A weird guy indeed. "Why would he examine the mall?"

Nami shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Mikan nodded. She called for a waitress and ordered a strawberry milkshake.

"Oh! Yuki's dad gave me something," she said as she took out the rectangular box and showed it to Mikan whose eyes widened.

"He did? What is it?" Mikan exclaimed. Yuzuki's father must have liked her daughter. Still, what a kind man he is for giving her daughter a present when they had just met.

"I don't know yet. He said I should open it at home."

Mikan smiled. "Then what do you say if we go home after we finish our drinks?"

"Yes!"

**[That night, 8:13 p.m.]**

Nami brought out the dark red rectangular box and stared at it. Mikan sat behind her while brushing her daughter's hair. The box doesn't look anywhere cheap so it's safe to say that it was expensive since Natsume is rich.

Slowly, Nami opened to box. Her eyes sparkled when she saw what's inside.

"What a beautiful bracelet!" Mikan peeked from behind and smiled at her daughter who nodded.

_She seemed to like it_, Mikan thought.

The bracelet was silver with heart and key charms on it. Mikan took it from the box and helped her daughter put it on her wrist. "There. It really suits you Nami."

Nami couldn't speak. She was too speechless to speak. She was given a beautiful gift by someone she met just this afternoon. Her heart swelled while staring at the bracelet. Noticing her the look on her daughter's face, Mikan laughed quietly and hugged her.

"Be sure to thank Yuzuki-kun's dad for his gift, okay?"

All Nami could do was nod.

"You seem like you're very happy today Nami."

Nami smiled at her mother who returned her smile with one of her charming ones. "I am mom. I am. I wish you were there too," she pouted at her last words.

Mikan giggled. "As long as you're happy, I am too Nami."

Both mother and daughter tucked themselves under the cover and slept together that night. Both happy with that day's events. And both wished for more happy days in the future. But alas, not every wish would be granted and not everything would end with a happy ending.

**[At the Hyuuga's Mansion, Yuzuki's room.]**

Yuzuki couldn't sleep. So many things happened today. He gets to spend the whole afternoon with his dad and he got to introduce Nami to him. Today was really fun, he thought. Except from the unwanted presence of one ugly witch. Speaking of ugly witch, he remembered what Nami told him while they were going around the mall.

He chuckled.

Nami told him that she was the reason why the ugly witch looks like that when they returned from the restroom. Nami went to one cubicle and did her thing. Before she went out, she heard Luna speaking on the phone. She went out stealthily and when she was near the door, she hid herself behind it and made scary noises. She knocked on the door three times when Luna isn't looking and stopped when she does. She whistled and shrieked (loud but not loud enough to catch anyone else's attention) before she quickly went out and slam the door close.

Who knew Nami was like that.

He also remembered when they were in the car and Nami was making funny faces in the backseat. Her face was really funny to look at no wonder his dad laughed. Still, it was a surprise to see his dad laughing.

Maybe Nami really has that effect on people. Even he couldn't help but laugh at her antics. Nami was really funny or was she just too stupid? Well, whatever. That's really not that important.

Yuzuki closed his eyes as he finally succumbs to sleep.

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>And cut!...? Hahahaha! See the rushed parts? It's there! Really sorry for that and the long paragraph before the story. f(-_-;) Anyway, those who have any questions, ask away! I'll do my best in answering them without spoiling anything for you readers. Also, please don't ask for the impossible. I can't let Natsume and Mikan meet without any real progress between Natsume and Natsumi, Yuzuki and Mikan; Yuzuki and Natsumi. They has to have some form of bond between them before Natsume and Mikan meet. Also, there is still the Rooks who has to make an appearance first. Okay? ( ´▽｀) Sore de...<p>

**Reply to the Reviews:**

**PureSakura1999**: I'm not sure with time because Halloween is just a few days away but I'll try. If not Halloween then maybe Christmas. I can't promise anything though.

**crimsontangerine22**: I can't say that I'm the same since I never really felt lazy about writing reviews, it's just that some stories which definitely deserves reviews just leaves me speechless. Like I have something to say at the middle of reading but everything gets blown away when I finished. OTL Anyway, about Natsume tolerating Luna, I mentioned last chapter that Natsume's company is going to have a collaboration with the Koizumi's right? It's mainly because of that. :)

**AiramEnayle**: Hahaha! Well, not everything goes the way we want it to. That's a part of life. :) None of Gakuen Alice characters act like their age anyway. Hahaha! Also, it's because they have to mature faster for their parents. Added to the fact that the prodigy Natsume Hyuuga is their father. :) I'm also trying not to stray too far from their original personality. GA's original characters that is.

**Liyan**: Kei wanted to be friends all right! I can't have the twins be by themselves, right? There has to be friends! Haha! Don't worry, I would definitely explain why Natsume did what he did and the things he experienced during those seven years. Also, Luna didn't ruin their afternoon, did she? She actually made it more... lively. At least in my opinion, she did.

**Eka19**: ...yes. That would be really, really weird. ㈌5

**ciltiam**: I'm excited to write that too. You know, emotional parts. Haha! I love writing those part!

**farah**: Unforunately, they won't yet. I'm still thinking how they should meet. I want to write the most perfect way for them to meet. I want it to be exciting and not rushed or not thought of enough. Can you wait till then? I can't say when but I won't just give up on this and I'm sure to complete this story. I won't give up, not when I've gathered so many reviews, favorites and follows. ;)

**Sophia**: Kei Koizumi is there to complicate things and at the same time support Yuzuki's and Natsumi's role. :)

**distan33**: Nyohoho! (—weird laugh. Lol) Thank you, thank you! I see you like most of my stories. :)

-MitsukaiYuki


	9. (九): Once Upon A Picture Frame

If any of you are wondering about the title of this chapter, I don't know why but I suddenly want to name this chapter like this. I think it's cute. :P Enjoy this chapter! It's a command. Hahahaha! Just joking. Beware... Words not for kids yet spoken by a kid and heard by kids are written here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chess Pieces On A Chessboard<span>**

_Chapter IX (九): Once Upon A Picture Frame_

* * *

><p>"It's Yukihara. Her name is Natsumi Yukihara,"<p>

Natsume's heart sank. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything. Yet he couldn't help hoping. Hoping that they would cross paths again. His hold on the steering wheel tightened. He doesn't have the right to think this way. He doesn't have the right to hope. He lost every right he has when he forced her to walk away from his life.

Yuzuki observed his dad intently.

His keen eyes didn't fail to miss his father's hold on the steering wheel that was too tight to go unnoticed. The play of emotions on his face didn't either but there is only one of those he could recognize. Bitterness. Like the time he was telling him about the person who stole his smile away, he showed the same expression. But the question is why?

The ride back home was silent.

Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Even when they reached home, neither of the two spoke. With only one pat on the head from Natsume to his son, both resigned to their own rooms without further interactions. The day was fun but very tiring. Despite feeling tired, Natsume stayed up and tried finishing all remaining work he has to do.

_"It's Yukihara. Her name is Natsumi Yukihara."_

Natsume dropped his pen and sighed.

Those words kept repeating in his mind and what bothered him most was the strong familiarity he felt when he heard that last name. He can't remember where or when he encountered that name but he's sure he had heard of it or probably read it somewhere before.

He opened the drawer and reached for the picture frame he was hiding there. He wanted to get rid of it all. Everything that has a connection with her. Yet that picture frame is the only one he couldn't throw away.

He stared at it. Just like what he used to do on nights that he could perfectly feel the overwhelming loneliness. _Like tonight_, he thought solemnly.

The day was definitely fun but looking at that cheerful little girl reminds him of that one particular woman who continued to mess up his mind. Even now, after seven long years without seeing each other. He hadn't spoken a thing about her to Yuzuki and the boy hadn't asked again after trying once. His son is being thoughtful. Just like her.

If Yuzuki were to see her, would he describe her as beautiful? Just like he did with an unknown woman, Natsumi's mother?

Natsume shook his head.

What was he thinking? As long as he can, he won't tell a thing about them to Yuzuki. He knew she wouldn't as well because doing so would just hurt those two. Telling them about their mistakes would only end up hurting them.

He sighed.

Why did things end up this way? Oh, right. It was all his fault to begin with. He had thought that he could handle everything alone but as always, he was just overestimating himself. He thought that the only thing he needed was an heir but he never expected that he would want something more. He thought he could let it all go without taking any damage but boy was he so wrong.

She proved him wrong.

He could clearly remember their first meeting. His father had been out of the country that time and temporarily left the company to him. He hadn't gotten any proper sleep for days and he decided to stop by a coffee shop near the company building. He had made it a habit of stopping by that shop before heading straight to the office.

He met her there.

She was a newly hired part-timer. A clumsy part-timer who innocently speaks her mind. And he was her first customer. That time, he was in a bad mood and no employee of the shop is willing to wait on him due to his overwhelming bad mood. And so they made a clueless part-timer like her to do the job for them.

She approached him with a big bright smile on her face and asked for his order.

"The usual," he plainly said while his eyes were on his laptop.

Being a newbie, she didn't have a clue on what he's talking about and this was clearly seen on her face. "The... usual...?"

"I go here practically everyday and order the same damn thing from your fucking menu. Now you're telling me that you don't know?" He asked with his voice raised, earning the attention of everyone.

She bowed her head. "No, sir. I'm sorry."

He tore his eyes away from his laptop to look at her. "You— I've never seen you before. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Natsume sighed and massaged the bridged of his nose. "Black coffee. No sugar. That's my usual."

She nodded in response while he noticed that she still hadn't moved from where she was standing. "Are you a business man, sir?"

"What has that got anything to do with my order?" He asked, exasperated.

He saw her bit her lip as if slightly hesitating. "Nothing, sir. It's just that I think you haven't gotten any sleep so I was thinking of suggesting hot chocolate instead."

Natsume frowned.

"O-oi! Newbie!" In an instant, the manager was already standing beside her. Holding her elbow as if ready to pull her away any time. Or rather, ready to pull her away as soon as possible.

"I'm really sorry about that, Mr. Hyuuga. She's just new so please forgive her just this once!" The manager bowed in front of him.

"Oh no, manager! Did I do anything wrong?" she started panicking.

"*Baka ka omae? You're job is to ask the customers their order and serve it to them! No one asked for your opinion!" The manager scolded her in a hushed tone and only he could perfectly hear them. (*are you stupid?)

The manager kept on and on while she has her head down. It didn't escape his eyes that she was on the verge of tears. "A-are you going to f-fire me, manager?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes of lightening the hard pounding on his head. "Enough! Stop arguing in front of me. You're making my fucking headache worse!"

"My deepest apologies, Mr. Hyuuga!" The manager bowed again, forcing her to bow with him.

"You!" He pointed at her who flinched. "Get out of my face and make it."

"Eh?" She and the manager chorused.

Natsume scowled.

"That hot chocolate thing. You make it. Now get lost," he growled and rudely waved them off.

She returned a while later with a big bright smile on her face like the one she wore when she first greeted him. "Here is your hot chocolate, sir!"

She gently set down the cup on his table. "I must apologize in advance, sir."

His eyebrow shot up but he said nothing.

Her face was painted with an uneasy look and she was playing with her fingers. "I'm not as good as the others who work here so it might not suit your taste. Just call if you need anything else. I'll go now, sir."

She bowed before she turned to leave but stopped when she heard him speak.

"You... What's your name?" He didn't know what came to him but he just realized that he said those words soon after he had already said it.

It was their first meeting. Before he knew it, the reason he was stopping by that shop slowly began to change. It used to be just a habit but as the days went on, he suddenly found himself coming back for the hot chocolate. The hot chocolate she makes.

Natsume stared at her features. Long brown hair reaching past the waist, tied in a half ponytail with cute and soft curls at the end. A cup of hot chocolate in hand, she was looking away from the camera, looking through the window and out the streets with a soft and content smile on her face watching people pass by on that late afternoon.

It was taken at the same coffee shop a year and a half after their first meeting.

Back then, things weren't as complicated as they are now. He was just a twenty-two years old businessman handling his own company that his father left him and she was a twenty-one years old woman saving her family. They were just a year older than when they first met yet both were older than their age. Forced to abandon the freedom to chase after their own dreams and instead face the life that was laid out in front of them.

Turns out that they weren't matured enough. Because they were able to make such a big mistake as they did.

Natsume sighed before he returned the picture frame from where he got it and went back to his room. He would always stop working when he sees her picture and he doesn't even know why. He just lose the feeling of wanting to work more after seeing that picture.

There are tons of things he couldn't understand. Like why did he even made that contract with her. Why did he ask for her name when he could just shrug it off and walk away from that shop. Why did he push them away? Tons of why was kept unanswered but he just let it be. There are things that can only be answered with time.

He just hope that there really _is_ time

She glanced back and smiled. Her eyes smiling along with her lips. "Mikan. Sakura Mikan!"

* * *

><p>Natsume dropped Yuzuki at school three days after that before heading to work.<p>

"See you later, dad." Yuzuki said before going out of the car.

"Hn."

Yuzuki was about to close the door when someone suddenly jumped on him. "Good morning, Yuki!" Nami greeted cheerfully while Yuzuki growled and tried peeling her off of him.

Nami glanced inside the car curiously before breaking out into smiles again. "Good morning, Natsume-san!"

Natsume nodded his head once in acknowledgement. "Morning," he said.

Nami gasped. Remembering what she reminded herself to do. "Oh! Thank you so much for this, Natsume-san! I really, really, really like it!"

Natsume glanced at her wrist and saw the bracelet he gave her. She looks like she liked it a lot. "It's nothing. In return, I'll be counting on you with Yuzuki."

"Dad! I'm not a kid who needs to be looked after," Yuzuki protested.

Nami giggled and patted Yuzuki's head which the latter swatted away. "I'll do my best!"

Natsume chuckled silently and with one last goodbye, he left.

"Let's go, Yuki! We'll be late," Nami said before dragging him to the gate while Yuzuki tried to get the girl's hand off him.

He stopped squirming when he felt that something is not right that morning. He's already used to the eyes that would follow them around every time they pass but he felt that something was different this time.

"Why'd you stop?" Nami asked once she noticed his stillness.

Yuzuki's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he shook his head and proceeded to walk on his own while Nami followed. She matched his fast stride. "Hey Yuki!"

They were near the elementary building when someone called them. "Hyuuga-san! Yukihara-san! Good morning,"

Both kids stopped and turned to look back. Koizumi Kei breathed heavily in front of them as if he had run to catch up to them. Seeing him, Yuzuki scowled while Nami broke out into a smile. "Good morning to you too, Koizumi-kun!"

Yuzuki's scowl deepened when he saw the happiness on Kei's face as he shyly smiled at Nami. "But who is this Hyuuga?" she asked in genuine curiosity. Kei looked confused while Yuzuki's eyes widened. He totally forgot about Koizumi! In this school, only that witch's little brother is aware that he is a Hyuuga.

"Eh? Isn't it hi—" Kei trailed off when he noticed the terrifying glare the boy in question was giving him and there was something with the way he looked—glared at him that says, "Be careful on what you say."

"I must have called wrong. Hehe," Kei awkwardly scratched the back of his head at the lie. Well, no surprise there. He sucks at lying in the first place. He just hope Nami would buy it. He has a strong feeling the girl's partner would have his head if Nami didn't.

"Oh," Nami replied. "Well then, let's go. We're late!"

The two boys could only sigh in relief while Nami went ahead of them and they followed behind her. What she didn't know was the conversation that happened between the two while she was running for their classroom.

"She doesn't know me as a Hyuuga so don't ever dare call me that again in front of her," Yuzuki started. He has his usual stoic expression on his face.

"Eh? What should I call you then?" Kei asked.

They reached their classroom door and before they opened it, Yuzuki spoke. "Yuzuki is fine."

Kei didn't have time processing what Yuzuki said because as soon as the door opened, the class erupted into yells and screams. "What the—" Kei looked around the classroom in confusion.

The class was in a mess and the most obvious thing they noticed was that the class was divided into two. Both party exchanged words that they didn't understand. There was an intense fire in their eyes as they argued but what the two boys asked silently was, "Where is she in all this?"

Their eyes wandered around the class searching for the dark-haired girl and their confusion turned horrified when they caught sight of her in the middle of it all. Hands came from everywhere reaching for Nami and as she tried to shake of each, new ones would grab her. No doubt that all that reaching and grabbing is hurting her. She wanted to cry.

Two girls who Yuzuki recognized as their group mates on that role play thing approached them. Both wore troubled look on their faces. "What happened here?" Kei asked them.

The girls looked at each other and hesitated.

"What," Yuzuki growled. That wasn't even a question anymore.

Both girls flinched at his tone. Even Kei noted how scary he is now. "I-it all started with a simple argument but it worsened when they saw Nami," the one who played the magic mirror and the narrator answered first.

"What are they arguing about?" This time, Kei took over the questioning part because he knew that the girls would just be scared off by Yuzuki.

"Who suits Nami better between the two of you," the other girl answered.

Kei frowned. "Just for that?"

Both girls nodded. Their attention was caught when they heard a familiar voice.

"A-ah!"

The two boys immediately stormed to where she is and tried to pull her out. Kei slapped the hands that were reaching out and removed those that has a hold on her while Yuzuki angrily pulled Nami away from them and brought her near the board where there are less people. Once she was free, the two boys quickly examined her. Her usual pigtails was in a mess and her uniform was in the same situation. What was worst of it all was the reddening skin on her arm. The reddening hand prints on her arm was the one that stood out the most.

"O-oi. Nami," Yuzuki called and tried looking at her face but she has her head down.

"I-I'm fine," she said but it was obvious from her voice that it was the opposite. Yuzuki scowled and forced her to look at him and what they saw just made it all worse. She was crying.

The noise instantly died when they all heard a loud boom. They all turned to look at the front to see a very, very angry Yuzuki. His fist was still connected to the board showing them all who caused that loud noise. No one moved and no one dared to speak.

"I don't care if you fight among yourselves for some stupid crap of a reason. I don't care if you beat the shit out of your fucking selves. Do whatever the hell you want. I won't even give a shit if you all decided to kill each other but involving Nami in your damn petty fights is something I would never forgive," he told them, his anger barely contained as his words cut through them. He didn't yell, didn't even scream but the way he said those words was enough to frighten the whole class.

For a while, silence ruled. They were all still entangled with each other when Yuzuki and Kei found them. The only sound they could hear were the sharp, angry breaths of Yuzuki and the muffled whimper of Nami who was trying to be silent. Composing himself and breaking the stillness in the room, Kei walked over to Yuzuki and gently removed his fist on the wall. Being a guy too, Kei knows how much that punch hurts and seeing his fist turning red confirmed his thoughts. Kei signalled the two girls beside Nami who was already consoling her to get her out of the classroom.

"Come on. We're going to the infirmary."

Yuzuki said nothing as they followed the girls out, slamming the door behind him and making the class flinch at the loud noise. Kei could only shake his head at the action. Seems like they angered Yuzuki a bit too much. He once heard that angering a Hyuuga won't do anyone any good and now he's a live witness of it. Yuzuki was just a kid. What kind of disaster would befall someone who dared anger the father, he wondered.

Meanwhile, a few minutes after the group left and everyone returned to their seats, the teacher came in looking so out of place with the wide grin on her face while the class was still shaken up by what just happened. Noticing this, her smile dropped and her face turned into confusion.

"Eh? What's with all of you?"

No one answered as none tried to meet her gaze. Her eyes wandered around and noticed that some of her students are missing. "I don't see Nami's group. Are they absent?"

And the class still remained silent. They just wish their teacher would shut up and realize the atmosphere already.

"Eh? What the heck happened? And what is this mark on the board!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>I know that the incident with the kids are a bit exaggerated with them being only seven years old and all. But! This is fiction so what the heck, right? Hahaha! Now you all know how Natsume and Mikan met and a bit of Natsume's feelings are revealed. What would happen next, I wonder. Nyahahaha!<p>

**Reply to the Reviews:**

**ciltiam**: Out of all chores, I hate those that has anything to do with water. Hahaha! Chores aside, add my height and my face then boom. Hahaha! Oh yeah, any comment on my face? There's no particular reason why I'm asking, I just feel like it. :P

**Sweety Girly**: Oh heyyyy! :) I'm going to answer your question with another question. What do you think? Does he still have feelings for her? ;)

**AiramEnayle**: Hahaha! Ah well, as Filipinos say, Ginusto niya yan eh. Hahaha! Besides, even though she's a bubbly girl like her mother, she's still Natsume's daughter. ;) Cliffhangers are every author's weapon to make readers look forward to the next chapter more. Right, right? :D

**xMikanNatsumex**: Well, what do you have to say for this chapter? Did that part with Natsume answer your question? Also, on chapter 7, there is this part where he wondered if he would be happier if "they" had stayed. That speaks a lot actually. ;)

**Liyan**: Hahaha! Yeah. I didn't want Nami to have Natsume's personality at first glance and the case is the same with Yuzuki. Isn't it just reasonable for them to share the most similarity with the parent who raised them? I can't say when but I would reveal the rooks first before the Queen's bishop who is going to appear after Natsume and Mikan meet. Lastly, is this enough intensity? And I mean the part with Yuzuki, Nami and Kei. Hahaha!

**Madoka**: Hahaha! All's cool. :D If they are married, then Ruka surely knows Natsume. And besides, even if they both know Natsume and Mikan, they won't spill a thing about Mikan's whereabouts to Natsume with Hotaru currently mad at her cousin for doing that to Mikan and everything.

**MarSette**: Oh. You changed your name! Mikan's last name? Ah well, it's complicated. Hahaha! I'll explain the different surname in due time. As for a long chapter, I won't make any chapter as long as the ones I did with Forever and Always.

**farah**: It's good that it made so many readers laugh. Supernatural? Hahaha! No such thing. I made this story with the intention of straying away from those kinds of genre. My other stories have supernatural and fantasy genre so... Haha!

**distan33**: That's good to know. :) Thanks for loving them!

**spica14**: First of all, thank you for sharing! I know it's cliché but there's more to it than what it seems. What you suggested, sorry but I can't make him do that. He's been a jerk before and seven years after he's still a jerk? No progress whatsoever? Haha! He knows too much and he still won't act? Also, if I do that, the story would shorten. I'm sure you wouldn't want that. :) Just a clue on what I have in mind, I want Natsume to suffer. Buwahahaha! XD Seriously.

**xXemotionlessgurlXx**: Seriously girl, your grammar isn't that bad. You just need to learn how the characters would act and react and make them more matured. If not then it would seem like you were just playing around with the character just to please yourself. You're nearly there but not quite so save yourself now before you go deeper. What am I saying? Lol. Hahah! Anyway, if you want my advice just pm me anytime. Your fic can be saved. Tiwala lang. ;)

**FrozenCrimsonCroissant**: That was... Hahaha! I was laughing while reading your review. It really made me happy. Hahaha! If that wasn't so obvious with all the Ha-ha-ha XD I'd love to hear more from you! :)

**gwellandriel**: I don't know much about chess actually. I just know their movements and that's it. Hahaha! My lil' bro always beats me when it comes to that. :3 Anyway, it's nice to see someone led by the title. I thought it's strange. Hahaha!

-MitsukaiYuki


	10. (十): One Swee—Troublesome Day!

Hi there, my readers! Sorry for another weird chapter title. Hehehe! Couldn't think of anything better. In fact, this is much more lame than the last one. Also, I have to thank **Brisken** for the big help! Although, I'm not sure if you're reading this. Nyehehe. f('_';)

**Important Note from Yours Truly**: This is about chapter 9. What Yuzuki meant by being watched, he meant he's used to their schoolmates' eyes always following them. That comes with being popular, right? Sorry about that. It's really nothing mysterious or special.

YOUR WAIT FOR AN UPDATE HAS COME TO AN END!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chess Pieces On A Chessboard<span>**

_Chapter X (十): One Swee—Troublesome Day!_

* * *

><p>Luckily, Nami didn't get any major injuries but due to the grabbing and those who has long nails, there were scratches on her arms. The nurse disinfected the scratches so there won't be any problem. The nurse also took care of Yuzuki's hand. For someone so young and small, the boy sure has some strength in him. She advised them to go home but the two refused and insisted that they're fine.<p>

_Weird children_, she thought. She's sure that any children their age would beg to go home after sustaining such injuries.

Nami calmed down when the nurse gave her a lollipop and Yuzuki was offered one as well but he coldly refused. He never talked again after his outburst at the classroom unless to answer the nurse's question that he deemed necessary to answer. It was obvious that he's still angry but Nami didn't make a move or even show a hint that she noticed. This was very frustrating for Kei. He knew that the only one who can calm Yuzuki down is none other than Nami but the girl seemed clueless about it.

Kei stayed with them for hours while the two girls went back to the classroom to check in on what happened after they left. After their first period ended, the two girls came back and told them what they saw in the classroom.

"It's like magic!" Exclaimed one of the girls who played the evil Queen, Mari.

"Magic?"

The other girl who played the magic mirror, Mizuki, answered this time. "Everyone was so behaved but at the same time they were all distracted. They might be guilty of what they've done."

Kei nodded in understanding.

"How are they?" they asked.

"He's still angry and Yukihara-san is doing nothing about it," he said as his frustration and worry displayed itself on his face.

"Well, give them time. They will return to normal for sure," Mizuki said.

That might work but if the boy doesn't calm down soon, he might scare away everyone. "Wait. What did the teacher say?" He asked.

Both girls looked at each other. "She doesn't get it and nobody was willing to talk so we did. She was really mad!"

"And worried," Mari added.

"Anything else she said? Announcement?"

Mari became overly excited and Mizuki as well though she tried to be more calm about it. "Our play was chosen!"

Kei's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"We're going to show our play to the whole school!"

Another voice joined, greatly surprising the three. Nami went out of the infirmary room and exclaimed. Her whole face was of shock and disbelief. "Eh?"

"Hey, Nami. How are your wounds?" Mizuki asked.

Nami shrugged. "It's fine, it's fine! Nothing big. Just scratches. That aside, our play was chosen?"

Mari nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

Nami shrieked and jumped up and down with Mari joining her while the other two just shook their heads and tried to hide a smile. The door to the infirmary slammed open again and this time, it revealed a very startled and bothered Yuzuki.

"What happened?!"

The girls stopped jumping and all four stared at him in confusion. "Eh?"

"I heard screaming," he stated.

"Oh! That was because our play was chosen! Sorry, Yuki. Got too excited," Nami bit her lip as she looked at him sheepishly. Yuzuki growled and hit her on the head, his face clearly showing his irritation.

"You. Stupid. Idiot." His words were like a poisoned knife as he gritted them out. He really thought something happened to her again.

Nami pouted and rubbed the part where she was hit. She made a face and stuck her tongue out at him, "You're a meanie!"

The people watching them could only sweat drop. _How can you even say that to him when he just got angry for your sake?_

"That's why I told you, meanie is not a word," he let out an air through his nose and with the look on his face that says, "An idiot would never be anything but an idiot". A look that greatly irritated the girl.

Kei could only sigh as their bickering had started again but he was also relieved. With them fighting over such trivial things like usual means that they are finally back to normal.

"By the way, have you already decided on who will be play the characters?" Kei asked after remembering their previous discussion.

Mizuki shook her head. "We are supposed to decide today but teacher said that we should all be present. Well, it's not like there's much to be decided on. You three definitely suit your roles so it just leaves mine and Mari's roles. Mari isn't a very good evil queen," she giggled as she remembered how her friend played the evil queen.

"Eh? I can understand the mismatch of Mari's role but you played yours quite well!" Kei protested.

"The whole class would be the judge of that," she said with a smile to reassure him that it's no big deal.

Kei sighed in defeat. He can't say anything anymore. Mizuki had just ended the topic in a clear but polite manner. Kei glanced at Yuzuki and Nami with the latter being scolded and former doing the scolding. Mari was on the side, looking at them back and forth.

"You two, aren't you his fans?" He asked out of the blue.

"E-eh?" Mizuki stuttered, surprised by his sudden question.

"I heard you call him Yuzuki-sama before," he stated. Remembering when they were arguing on who will be the leader. That time, they weren't that close yet.

Mizuki blushed.

"That was... um... I... thought that he was cool and cute... and I just...," her voice turned lower at each word.

Kei watched her stutter and twitch uncomfortably from where she stood. He chuckled causing everyone's attention even the bickering pair. They all watched him laugh while Mizuki felt like melting in embarrassment. After a good laugh, Kei wiped the tears from his eyes and held up one hand. "Sorry, sorry! Don't mind me."

The three who don't know a thing reluctantly went back to their own businesses. Kei then faced Mizuki and smiled. "You don't have to explain, Mizuki-san. How about now? You don't admire him now?"

Mizuki shook her head rapidly. "No! It's not... that. It's just that Mari and I, we realized that no matter how showy we are of our admiration for him, he would never acknowledge us any more than just his classmates. That's why..."

His eyes softened. "Yeah. I can understand that."

"Be-besides, I think Yuzuki-kun would never pay attention to anyone else besides Nami." That's the main reason why we gave up on trying to catch his attention, she wanted to add but decided to just keep it to herself. "How about you, Koizumi-kun? Don't you have a crush on Nami?"

This time, it was his turn to blush. "Y-yeah."

"Are you...?" She was reluctant to ask him because they weren't that close in the beginning and she only has that play to thank for to be able to talk with him like this. After all, he was the school's charming prince.

Kei glanced at Nami and thought deeply. "I don't know. If I continue, I'm sure I would have to pass a very tall and indestructible wall."

She followed his gaze and quickly got what he meant. Mizuki giggled. "Haha! I get what you mean. That really _is_ a very tall and indestructible wall. But well, we're still kids so don't think too much about it, Koizumi-kun."

"It's only been a week since Yuzuki came right?" Yet it feels like it's been more than that.

Mizuki absent-mindedly nodded her head before she looked at him with wide eyes. "Yuzuki? First name basis?" She asked, shocked.

Kei blinked. He hadn't noticed the lack of honorifics and it just slipped. But... it kind of feels great. He spoke the name like he had been calling him like that for years. Kei mentally hit himself. What is with that thoughts. It sounds so gay!

"Oi. That blushing idiot over there. We're going back," a harsh voice snapped him back to reality. He looked up to see Yuzuki standing just a few feet away from him and looking at him weirdly while Nami and the two girls were already walking ahead.

He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning into and followed the girls with Yuzuki walking beside him. "You can call me Kei, you know?"

Yuzuki shrugged. "Guess I'd do that."

Kei stopped in his tracks and his face was of shock. Yuzuki stopped too and looked back at him. "What?" He spat with a frown.

He shook his head and continued walking. With a sheepish look he replied, "I thought you wouldn't agree."

Yuzuki 'tched' and his eyes narrowed. "Your surname reminds me of your annoying sister. I'd rather address you by your first name."

Kei sweat dropped. He had expected that. "Oh no. What did she do to make you hate her?"

Yuzuki growled at the images on his head when he remembered the ugly witch. "Everything! Every single thing she does makes me hate her!"

Kei bit his lips. Feeling a bit responsible. "I'll apologize for her. I'm really sorry, Yuzuki."

Yuzuki's irritated expression changed. His eyebrows met together. "Don't apologize. You're not your spoiled sister."

"But I—" his words were cut of by himself when he saw Yuzuki's glare directed at him.

"Whatever stupidity your sister did, it's her fault. Not yours. So don't apologize for something you didn't even do, idiot." Yuzuki let out a 'humph' before inserting his hands on his pocket and continued walking.

Meanwhile, Nami secretly glanced back at the two and couldn't be any happier. "Looks like Yuki found another friend," she muttered to herself with a smile.

* * *

><p>"You're a devil."<p>

An elegant stance, short dark hair that almost reached the shoulder and a set of purple eyes which seemed to be able to see through everything even under pretense. All that and paired with the usual emotionless expression, equals to a woman with the name of Hotaru Imai.

And the person responsible for the earlier line was none other than her best friend, Mikan Yukihara who was evidently frustrated with her best friend. That line of hers, however, was never said out loud.

"Come again?"

And yet the purple-eyed devil managed to hear it. As always.

With a sweat drop, Mikan gestured her hand as if to dismiss the topic. "Nothing, nothing!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and continued typing on her laptop. Mikan went on to do the mountain of work Hotaru gave her, muttering incoherent words while she's on it. A few minutes later, the phone on Mikan's table rang.

She answered it, already in business mode. With one hand on the phone and the other holding a pen, not wasting any time. "Hotaru Imai's office. This is her secretary speaking, how may I help you?"

_"May I speak with Mikan Yukihara-san regarding her daughter Natsumi Yukihara?"_

Mikan's heart raced at the name. "This is she. May I know who I am speaking to?"

_"Ah, yes. This is Nami's homeroom teacher at Alice Academy, Tanaka Ann."_

"Konnichiwa, Tanaka-sensei. Is something the matter? Did Nami do something?" She asked, worried. It's the first time the school called her, much less at work.

Hearing Mikan's response and the small change in her voice, Hotaru looked away from her laptop to see Mikan who turned to look at her at the same time she did with a worried expression on her face. Hotaru signalled her turn on the speaker which she did.

_"Your daughter was sent to the infirmary after she was caught up in the class's fight —"_

Mikan almost drop the phone. The pen that was previously in her hand was now rolling from the table and down to the floor. Interrupting the teacher, Mikan gasped and soundly stood up from her seat. Even Hotaru let out a quiet "Eh?"

"She... WHAT?!"

The person from the other line started panicking as well. Wondering whether she phrased her words wrong. _"Don't worry, Yukihara-san! She didn't get any major wounds but she did sustain a few scratches on both arm."_

Mikan let out a deep breath before dropping back to her swivel chair. She thought Nami got herself into some big trouble and terribly hurt herself in the process. Still, the fact that her daughter was hurt was enough to flare her worry through the roof.

"I see. Is she okay now? Is she there? Can I talk to her?"

_"I'm sorry but she and her classmates returned to class before I called. You don't have to worry, Yukihara-san. The nurse already disinfected and dressed her wounds and all you have to do is to remove the bandage at home."_

Mikan sighed, still troubled. "I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry to trouble you. This has never happened before. I don't know why Nami—"

The teacher interrupter her before she even managed to complete her sentence._ "Oh! Please don't misunderstand! The fight happened right before classes started and in my absence so I asked the students what happened. It seems they had some misunderstanding and when Nami entered the classroom, they dragged her in it."_

"Oh. I thought she was directly involved. She never get herself into trouble, that child." _Or at least let anyone caught her in one_, she thought.

_"Yes. Nami is a really bright and kind child so I can't imagine her as a troublesome kid who starts trouble,"_ the teacher laughed while Mikan found it hard to laugh as genuinely as her and ended up sounding awkward.

Rolling her eyes, Hotaru stood up from her seat and went to Mikan's table. Without beating around the bush like usual, Hotaru straight out asked a question. "What did the kids fight about?"

The teacher became evidently confused when she heard a different voice. _"Eh? W-who is this?"_

"Natsumi's aunt. What did they fight about?" She repeated while Mikan sweat dropped at the side. Typical, Hotaru. Very typical.

_"A-ano... T-they said that they were arguing about who suits Nami the most between two of her classmates,"_ the teacher sounded like she was almost embarrassed at the behaviour of her students.

Mikan gasped, her face was painted with disbelief. "Just for something like that?"

Mikan couldn't believe it. She never witnessed such an argument until high school started yet kids that age already have? Time have really changed so much. For the better? For worse? That, she can't comprehend yet but she's starting to think it was for the worse.

Hotaru's phone rang. Shaking her head, she went out of the room to answer the call.

The teacher sigh from the other line. _"Yes. I never thought they would argue over such a thing. Well, I wasn't that surprised when I first heard the people they were fighting over. Yuzuki-kun and Kei-kun as well as Nami are really popular here so it's no wonder."_

Mikan's eyes widened. "Eh? Yuzuki-kun?"

The teacher sounded surprised, "_Ah, yes. So you know him, Yukihara-san?"_

"Yes. Nami introduced him to me last week. That surprised me! He seemed responsible enough to be involve in fights." _At least, he didn't seem to be the type who would carelessly involve himself to such troubles_, she thought.

_"He was the one who pulled Nami away from the fight, Yukihara-san. I was also told that he got angry for her sake, ending the fight instantly. The kids are feeling guilty now. Oh my! It seems I became too talkative again, I'm sorry!"_

"Ah, no! It's alright, Tanaka-sensei. Thank you for telling me," she quickly said while turning off the speaker.

_"It's my job so you don't have to worry about it! I just called to tell you about the circumstances myself,"_ the teacher said.

"I see. Then I'll leave Nami to you, Tanaka-sensei."

Hotaru returned to see Mikan working again but the tiny and almost unnoticeable crease on her forehead indicated that she was still worried. Hotaru sighed and went back to her table and resumed typing on her laptop. "I'll go with you later to fetch Nami."

Mikan felt tearing up. Once again, her best friend saw through her. "Thank you, Hotaru!"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hyuuga, there's a call for you," Nonoko spoke through the intercom.<p>

"Who is it?" He asked her while working on the documents that needed to be reviewed and signed.

"It's Tanaka Ann from Alice Academy. She said she's Yuzuki-kun's homeroom teacher."

Natsume stopped. Why would someone from the academy call him? Unless...

"I'll take it," he told her.

"Yes," she replied and after just one minute, his phone rang.

Without skipping a beat or even bothering with introductions or whatsoever, Natsume immediately shot to the point. "What did he do now?"

The teacher, although heard the same phrase from other parents was still weirded out no matter how many times she heard it. But it was especially strange to hear it from Yuzuki's father. Yuzuki who was quiet and likes to keep to himself. Well, most of the time.

"H-he didn't do anything bad! If anything, he did something really commendable, Hyuuga-san!"

Natsume blinked. "Huh?"

"Ah well, except for the mark on the board. But I'm still thankful that because of him, Nami was saved from angry fans. Who knew what could have happened if he didn't pull Nami out from the fight. She could have gotten more serious wounds if that ever happened," the teacher continued on and on while Natsume remained confused on what the hell this woman—who was claiming to be his son's teacher—is talking about.

"Wait. What fight? And how is Natsumi and Yuzuki involve in all this?"

The woman on the other line stopped. "Ah! I'm sorry! It was never in my intention to confuse you or anything, Hyuuga-san."

Natsume sighed. "Never mind that. Why did you call and what is this fight you're talking about?"

She took a deep breath and started explaining to him everything that happened. Natsume remained silent throughout the explanation and when she finished, that's where he started questioning the teacher. "You're telling me that Natsumi got hurt because the class was arguing on who suits her the most between my son and their other classmate?"

"Yes."

This is one comment he just wanted to say after hearing what happened. Something he wanted and has all intention to share. "Unbelievable."

He could almost see the woman nodding her head from the other line. "So? How are they?"

"They?" the teacher asked, confused on who he might be referring to.

"My son and Natsumi," he answered while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! Don't worry, Hyuuga-san. They're fine! They were immediately sent to the infirmary by their classmates. In fact, they have already returned back to class."

"I see. That's all?" No more addition to the headache?

"Yes. That's it, Hyuuga-san. I just called to inform you of what happened. I'm sorry for going off track at the beginning," she apologized.

"Whatever. I'm hanging up," he said and after she replied, he ended the call.

He stood up from his seat and faced the window. He messed up his hair and thought of the conversation with Yuzuki's teacher just now. He wasn't worried that much about his son. He knew he's tough and it's his choice to mess up his own hand when he blew up and got angry. It was the girl he was more concerned about. If he wasn't mistaken, she's the type to cry too easily. And if he really isn't mistaken, this is probably the reason why Yuzuki got mad to the point of hurting himself like an idiot.

He saw it. For the first time, Yuzuki got attached to a girl as much as she got attached to him. It's rare for Yuzuki to be that attached to someone else besides him and to two more people.

His thoughts were interrupted when Nonoko entered the room. "It's time for the meeting Hyuuga-san."

Work. As soon as he gets distracted, work would immediately force him back. Sighing, he grabbed his laptop and went out of his office followed by Nonoko.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>So? How is it? Any reactions? Questions? Anything? :) Pm me or just leave a review. I will very much appriciate—grateful if you share your thoughts to me. It really helps a lot for writers like me.<p>

**Reply to the Reviews:**

**xMikanNatsumex**: Hahaha! Ikr? But don't hate/dislike him too much, 'kay? Haha! Anyway, thank you! :)

**AiramEnayle**: Yeah, about that. I'm sure someone asked this before but I'll answer anyway. I'm not sure myself and since I still have many revelations to do, we're far from the last chapter. Well, I don't intend to make Yuzuki to be too much like Natsume. I want his character to be the same as Natsume but at the same time he's not. So, while Natsume is literally a man of few words, Yuzuki would be a little more talkative than him. Just a few degrees more talkative. ;) And yeah, Yuzuki and Kei would. :)

**kechii**: Ahhhhhh. That really made me happy. I'm glad you liked my stories! :) But I have to correct you on something. The kids as well as the parents are the main characters. I'm just focusing on the kids first before the parents. Gotta build up bonds and getting to know the kids first. Regarding the drama, hahaha! Yes. I'm toning down the drama with a little comedy here and there. I'm not that fond of heavy dramas', you see. XD

**Liyan**: Oh wow! You're right! Hahaha! That song really suits that scene. Like, "Stupid Natsume. Why did you push her away if you're just going to be all emo?" Hahaha! And that person? Mmn, sorry but it's nothing important.

**Chiyoko-san**: Nah. Nothing about the past here. Hmmmm... You did? Well, we'll see if your guess is correct. ;) Being grounded sucks so I'll forgive you. Nyahahahah! The heck?

**Madoka**: Breakfast in bed? Wow. Ain't that cool. I often do that too. Hahaha! And sequel? What sequel? I don't think I'm making any sequel of Chess Pieces On A Chessboard. Sorry but when I finish this, then finish. Dont worry, though. We're still too far from the last chapter. :)

**BlackMaskedBeauty**: Nyahahahaha! That really made me laugh! XD And yes, you're right!

**Asterai**: And I'm dying to write their reunion! Super excited! Hahaha!

**FrozenCrimsonCroissant**: Well, they are both Natsume and Mikan's kids so... Hahaha! That's to be expected, right? Ruka was only mentioned once and it's just lines from the past. Hotaru appeared! Yay! Hahaha! Lol. I'm also grateful that you're going out of your way to review. Just sharing your thoughts are enough to thank me actually. :)

**distan33**: Hahaha! Like father, like son, eh? XD

**Kimmytrainer**: Ohhh! Thanks so much! :D Though, I want to say that the main story doesn't have any connection whatsoever with chess. Just the characters' representation. Hahahaha! Now, I'm really proud to have come up with that kind of title and summary. Haha! Many told me how they were 'reeled' into the story by the title and the summary. :D

**spica14**: Of course he has! I'll personally beat his god-given beautiful face if he just tossed them aside for no reason and then years later go all emo about pushing her away. Hahahaha! XD Yes, all stories has got to have an ending. It's just that, we're still giving our backs to the end and facing the beginning. Okay, what weird things am I saying, anyway? Haha!

AND NOW, YOUR WAIT FOR AN UPDATE CONTINUES...

–MitsukaiYuki.


End file.
